<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi compañero de celda by Maliya_azul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440066">Mi compañero de celda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul'>Maliya_azul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YiZhan, ZhanYi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliya_azul/pseuds/Maliya_azul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VERSATILIDAD DE AMBOS. DEJEN DE JODER SI NO LES GUSTA QUE LOS DOS SE DEN AMOR. ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA TI. ⏬🔞🔞🔞🔞<br/>Xiao Zhan se puso al volante después de una noche de beber en exceso y poner en marcha una serie de acontecimientos que cambiaría su vida para siempre. En su primera noche en prisión después de su condena por conducir ebrio, su compañero de celda, Wang Yibo, le sorprende metiéndose en su cama. El sexo es impersonal, para nada el estilo de Zhan, pero de alguna manera exactamente lo que necesita en ese momento, y se siente tan bien estar cerca de alguien más que no lo cuestionara.<br/>Los dos hombres poco a poco forjan una amistad, para su sorpresa mutua. Cuando Zhan aprende más acerca de los períodos oscuros en el pasado de Yibo, comienzan a entender que tienen más en común de lo que una vez sospechara. Zhan y Yibo transitan un camino lento y doloroso, y en el que tendrán que luchar para reconocer algo de lo que ocurre entre ellos... y para descubrir si lo que tienen puede sobrevivir el duro camino que tienen por delante.</p><p>@La historia no es original, es una adaptación del libro con el mismo nombre</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan se quedó inmóvil sobre su delgado colchón, mirando a la oscuridad. Hacía frío en la celda, y la manta vieja y gastada que le habían dado no estaba ayudando mucho. Pero no era por eso que no podía dormir. No podía creer que su vida había llegado a este punto. Un error estúpido, una noche fuera del control bebiendo, una monumentalmente mala decisión de ponerse al volante. Y entonces el chirrido de frenos y la rotura de cristales y el ruido de muchos otros sonidos peores. Sonidos que no habían salido de su cabeza en los diez meses que habían pasado, meses de citaciones y abogados y audiencias y el juicio. Y allí estaba, un convicto más, un número más en la estadística de las consecuencias de conducir en estado de ebriedad, situado en una pequeña celda que sería su hogar por un tiempo muy, muy largo. Él estaba muy, muy lejos de la lujosa casa en la que había crecido en las afuera de Shanghái, y no sólo en términos de millas.</p><p>Oyó a su compañero de celda moviéndose en su propio colchón y cerró los ojos, volviéndose hacia la pared. Wang era alto, intimidante, francamente un poco aterrador. Tenía el pelo negro y aunque sus características no eran tan fuertes, si su mirada, poseía unos ojos que no sólo eran tan negros, sino de un hielo, al igual que los glaciares. Con esas miradas que llegan a congelarte. No había nada como los ojos de Zhan, que eran oscuros, pero reflejaban un marrón a la luz del sol a menos que se estuviera riendo. Eso era lo que su madre solía decir, de todos modos, que el color de sus ojos cambiaba cuando se reía. Pero ella no era de fiar.</p><p>De todos modos, a Wang seguramente no le gustaría en absoluto. O tal vez si.</p><p>Tal vez sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando se reía, pero Zhan estaba seguro de que no habría ninguna manera de saberlo. El rostro de Wang no había mostrado emoción alguna cuando había sido metido en la celda junto a él esa mañana temprano, y apenas había mirado a Zhan.</p><p>Zhan no tenía idea de lo que había hecho el chico para estar allí, pero pensó que tal vez era mejor no averiguarlo. Se limitaba a permanecer lejos de Wang, y Wang debería mantenerse alejado de él. Zhan había decidido hace meses que era lo mejor y hacer frente a las cosas por su cuenta. Era la razón por la que había roto con Darry , el porqué había dejado de devolver las llamadas de sus amigos, el porqué en realidad no habló con sus padres nunca más. En realidad no había dejado de hablarles del todo. Pero no lo hacía como antes. Había dejado a todo el mundo atrás, porque él no podía soportar causarle más dolor a nadie. Así que se quedó solo. Era mejor así. Pero ahora que estaba realmente solo, durmiendo en una celda pequeña y oscura, en su primera de muchas noches, muchas que vendrían, de repente se sentía solo. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, quería a alguien que le esperara, para tocarlo, para cuidarlo. Se sentía tan pequeño.</p><p>De repente, oyó un ruido suave detrás de él y sintió un cuerpo que se arrastraba en su colchón. Sus ojos abiertos parpadearon, trató de sentarse, darse vuelta, pero una mano fuerte lo mantuvo en su lugar.</p><p>—Wang... ¿qué...?</p><p>—Shh.</p><p>Él tenía una mano en la cadera de zhan mientras que deslizaba la otra debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la piel de su espalda, sorprendentemente suave. El aliento de Zhan quedó atrapado en su garganta. ¿Es así como era estar en la cárcel? ¿Sólo eras tomado, agarrado? ¿El hombre más pequeño le pertenecía al hombre más grande? Sólo que no era así como se sentía. Este no era el toque de alguien preparándose para tomar ventaja de él, para violarlo. Este era el toque de un amante.</p><p>La mano de Wang se deslizaba alrededor del estómago de Zhan ahora, todavía tocándolo muy suavemente, acariciándolo. Sintió una boca en el sitio donde el cuello se unía con su hombro, besando, mordiendo. La respiración de Zhan creció más rápido. Su polla estaba comenzando a responder.</p><p>Pero él se quedó congelado, el cuerpo tenso, las manos en puños, los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando la mano de Wang se hundió un poco más, rozando su entrepierna sobre los pantalones de su uniforme de la prisión, él gimió.</p><p>—¿Quieres esto? —susurró Wang, su boca al oído de Zhan. Zhan cerró los ojos otra vez. La verdad era que quería esto. Su relación con Darry nunca había sido tan grande, pero echaba de menos ser tocado de esta manera, sintiendo esa cercanía, la unión de otro cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Había estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba a alguien con él esta noche.</p><p>—Sí —le susurró en respuesta, sin volver la cabeza. Y las manos de Wang se movieron más rápido ahora, agarrando la camiseta de Zhan y levantándola, tirándola en el suelo con la suya. Zhan trató de nuevo de voltearse, pero Wang lo mantenía en su lugar, acariciando su mano sobre la espalda de Zhan, deslizándola hacia abajo para tirar de los pantalones y la ropa interior de éste hasta las rodillas. La mano desapareció por un momento, y zhan escuchó un sonido de succión y se dio cuenta de que Wang estaba recubriendo sus dedos con saliva, para prepararlo. Su polla se puso más dura. Sin embargo, cuando los dedos de Wang rozaron su agujero, él se volvió de pronto, agarrando la muñeca de Wang, mirando sobre su hombro. —Espera.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Wang estaba mirando hacia abajo, sus músculos se tensaron. Se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de Zhan.</p><p>—Wang... —La voz de Zhan se fue apagando. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Nunca lo había hecho así, tan impersonal, tan sin sentido. No lo había besado siquiera, y de alguna manera Zhan sabía que no debía intentarlo. Mientras contemplaba las características magníficas de Wang en el cuarto oscuro, decidió que estaba bien con eso. Sin embargo, todavía necesitaba... algo. —Yo no... Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre.</p><p>—Es Yibo. —Zhan miró por un segundo, tratando de encontrar los ojos de Yibo con los suyos, pero no estaba sucediendo. Mirándolo, se dio cuenta que Yibo era más joven que él, pero no tanto diecinueve, tal vez veinte. Parecía tan asustado como él lo estaba. Y Dios, era una preciosidad de cerca, dentro y fuera de su camiseta... «Dios». Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en esto.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, y se dio la vuelta.</p><p>Cuando el primer dedo empujó dentro de él, Zhan quedó sin aliento, metiendo la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esto era lo que importaba esta noche, esta sensación. El dedo de Yibo se apretó contra su próstata, y zhan gimió bajo.</p><p>—Yibo...</p><p>—Shh. —Otro dedo se unió al primero, empujando, estirando. Zhan movió sus caderas, en busca de más, tratando de estar en silencio. De repente, los dedos se retiraron y oyó el crujir de la ropa de Yibo, el desgarro de la envoltura del condón. Yibo oyó que se desliza sobre su polla, luego escupió en su mano, revistiendo el látex con la saliva. Zhan agarró el colchón, preparándose para lo que vendría.</p><p>Y luego, allí estaba: la polla de Yibo, en su interior, gruesa y dura y apremiante, llenándolo. Zhan gemía bajo el colchón, sus nudillos estaban blancos ahora. Él había perdido este tanto.</p><p>Cuando estuvo dentro todo el camino, Yibo hizo una pausa, respirando con dificultad en el hombro de Zhan, su férreo control sobre la cadera de Zhan.</p><p>Luego, lentamente, suavemente, empezó a moverse. Zhan se movió con él, empujando el culo de nuevo para encontrarse con cada embestida, con su mente despejada de todo con excepción de este sentimiento, de esta plenitud. No había espacio para nada más. Yibo lanzó un gruñido detrás de él con cada embestida acelerando el paso, el aliento caliente contra la piel de Zhan. No hubo besos, ni palabras de ternura, ninguna palabra en absoluto. Zhan inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un gemido, y la mano de Yibo bajó de su cadera y agarró su pene, jalándolo. Mordió el cuello de Zhan mientras Zhan se encorvaba de nuevo hacia él, en busca de la espalda de Yibo, tirando de él más profundo. Cuando su mano encontró el culo de Yibo, Yibo lanzó un gruñido en señal de aprobación y empujó un poco más duro.</p><p>—Sí... —susurró Zhan—. Yibo... —La respiración de Yibo era aún más rápida ahora, y Zhan sabía que estaba cerca—. Un poco más... sólo un poco más... no te detengas...</p><p>—Él sentía la restricción familiar en sus testículos, y antes de que pudiera salir una advertencia, todo había terminado, se corrió, cubriendo la mano de Yibo.</p><p>Con tres envites rápidos más y un gemido ahogado, Yibo llegó también, enterrándose profundamente en el culo apretado de Zhan.</p><p>Yació así por unos momentos, la respiración pesada, y luego, Yibo se salió, jaló sus pantalones colocándoselos nuevamente, y en silencio se fue a su cama. Zhan se quedó donde estaba, mirando a la pared, sin hablar. Después de unos minutos, cerró los ojos. Y, finalmente, se quedó dormido.</p><p>Al día siguiente, no hablaron de ello, pero Zhan había imaginado más o menos que no lo harían. Yibo estuvo ese día en estoico silencio, apenas hablando con nadie. No se sentó junto a Zhan a la hora de comer. Apenas reconoció a Zhan en absoluto.</p><p>Zhan estaba bien con eso. Él tenía ya suficiente a lo que hacerle frente, aprendiendo las reglas de su nuevo entorno y averiguando en quién podía confiar y en quién no podía hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo pero ahora no estaba buscando a un amigo.</p><p>Pero esa noche, cuando las luces estaban apagadas, Zhan estaba sobre su colchón escuchando la respiración de Yibo y se encontró con la esperanza de que Yibo se uniera a él de nuevo. El sexo había sido bueno, los dedos expertos de Yibo, su toque estimulante, su polla espectacular. Pero más que eso, Zhan quería la cercanía de nuevo, la intimidad de estar con otra persona de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado, mirando a la pared como la noche anterior, y no podía dejar de sonreír cuando sintió subir a Yibo sobre el colchón detrás de él. Lo hicieron de la misma manera que antes, sin estar uno frente al otro, sin besos, sin palabras. Y fue tan bueno, tan bueno. Sus cuerpos se movían juntos como si estuvieran hechos para esto, uno para el otro. Y cuando Zhan se corrió, Yibo gimió, como si sintiera que la liberación de Zhan en su mano fuera tan erótica para él como cualquier parte de él. Se corrió con un empuje corto más tarde, y Zhan se aferró a su culo, sosteniéndolo en su interior, con ganas de retener este momento por el tiempo que pudiera.</p><p>A medida que las semanas pasaban, Zhan comenzó a relajarse un poco. Encontró un par de tipos con los que podía hablar, y él y Yibo incluso empezando a convertirse en amigos. El día en que por primera vez Yibo sonrió, sólo una reacción rápida de una broma estúpida que Zhan hizo sobre el misterio de la carne, Zhan quería levantar el puño en el aire en señal de victoria. Pero se contuvo. Todavía no hablaban de lo que pasaba en las noches. Todas las noches. Zhan se dijo que estaba bien con eso. Podía tener un compañero de jodida, sin enamorarse. Él estaba seguro de poder. Y Yibo, Dios, qué jodidamente hermoso era Yibo, ¿qué tonto patearía al hombre de su cama, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias? Siguió, pues, las reglas no declaradas de Yibo, nunca lo tocó fuera de la celda, nunca dejó ver que eran algo más que compañeros de celda. Que tal vez no lo eran. Quizás todo el mundo lo hacía en la noche. Zhan no quería saberlo.</p><p>Aún Zhan sentía molestias de que Yibo no lo besara, sin embargo.</p><p>Lo había intentado un par de veces, intentaba darse la vuelta cuando Yibo se metía en su cama, trataba de tocarlo, pero Yibo nunca lo permitía. Con no más que una mano firme y un movimiento silencioso de la cabeza, Yibo le apartaba suavemente. Nunca forzaba a Zhan, y Zhan sabía que con un solo 'no' de él sería suficiente para detener todo, pero había ciertas líneas que simplemente no se cruzaban. Zhan se preguntaba al respecto. Pero por ahora, lo dejó ir.</p><p>El día en que la carta de Darry llegó, todo empezó a cambiar. Zhan sabía que Yibo vio su cara cuando se le entregó el sobre, y cómo lo metió en el bolsillo sin necesidad de abrirlo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo más tarde, cuando estaban de pie, uno al lado del otro en la cocina, lavando pilas sin fin de platos, Yibo preguntó. —¿Vas a leer esa carta?</p><p>Zhan se mordió los labios, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.</p><p>—No —dijo en voz baja. Siguieron lavando en silencio durante varios minutos más, y Zhan sabía que podía dejar las cosas así y Yibo no lo presionaría. Pero Zhan siempre había sido un hablador, y, finalmente, el silencio se apartó de él —. Es sólo que... es de alguien que lastimé. Y yo realmente no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir.</p><p>—Oh. —Yibo se quedó lavando los platos delante de él, sus manos haciendo su tarea mecánica—. Así que... ¿quién es?</p><p>—Mi ex-novio. La cosa no terminó bien, y yo...</p><p>—¿Tu ex-novio? —Yibo se volvió a mirarlo, aferrado a un montón de platos, la boca abierta.— Tú...¿eres gay?</p><p>Zhan le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado. —Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, obviamente. No sé por qué pensaste lo contrario...</p><p>Con un estrépito, Yibo lanzó toda la pila de platos en el fregadero, con la cara llena de ira dijo:—Yo no soy un jodido maricón —y salió furioso. Zhan se quedó detrás de él.</p><p>«¿Qué demonios ha pasado?»</p><p>Yibo lo evitó por el resto de ese día. Cada vez que Zhan se acercaba a él, Yibo daba la vuelta. Cuando trató de sentarse con él en la cena, Yibo tomó su bandeja y se mudó a una mesa diferente. Con el tiempo, Zhan dejó de intentarlo.</p><p>Pero por la noche, eran sólo ellos dos en la celda.</p><p>Zhan estaba en su cama, mirando al techo. «No voy a hablar primero. No voy a hablar primero».</p><p>Por desgracia, quedarse callado nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Zhan. —¿Qué demonios ha pasado hoy? — dijo, su voz resonó en el cuarto oscuro. Yibo no respondió.</p><p>«El tratamiento del silencio», Zhan pensó, riéndose por dentro. «No lo creo».</p><p>Sentándose, salió de la cama y se fue a la de Yibo, que estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sin vacilar, Zhan se subió encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. —¡Hey!— protestó Yibo, tratando de empujar a Zhan —. ¿Qué carajo haces?</p><p>Pero Zhan se apoderó de las manos de Yibo y las colocó hacia abajo en el colchón, perforando a Yibo con una mirada intensa. —Vas a hablar conmigo —dijo. Internamente, él sabía que Yibo era más fuerte y podía patearlo como un saco de patatas si quería. Pero también sabía lo suficiente acerca de Yibo ahora para saber que el tipo de duro exterior que tenía no era más que un acto, que Yibo no era capaz de herir a nadie en realidad. Al menos, esperaba tener razón en eso.</p><p>Yibo lo miró, pero no trató de dejar sus brazos libres.—</p><p>¡Suéltame! —murmuró.</p><p>—No.</p><p>— Zhan ...</p><p>—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te pones tan loco?</p><p>Yibo se mordió el labio, y Zhan lo vio de nuevo. El miedo que vio la primera noche. De repente, él no quería nada más que tener a Yibo en sus brazos, confortándolo, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no lo hizo. —Yo...yo no sabía que eras gay —dijo Yibo finalmente—. Quiero decir, ya sabes...fuera de aquí.</p><p>—Y tú no lo eres.</p><p>—No. —Estaba la ira de nuevo, y Yibo trató de zafar sus muñecas del agarre. Pero Zhan lo apretó un poco más duro, y se detuvo la lucha—. Yo...esto...Nunca hice nada como esto antes de venir aquí.</p><p>Zhan hizo una pausa, preguntándose cómo responder. Sabía que había un montón de chicos de la prisión que follaban a otros chicos sólo porque no había mujeres allí. Pero estaba seguro, absolutamente seguro, de que Yibo no era uno de esos tipos. La forma en que tocaba el cuerpo de Zhan, acariciándolo, adorándolo... la forma en que besaba su cuello, con tanta ternura... la manera en que Zhan emitía cada gemido parecía encenderlo aún más... No, Yibo no era uno de esos tipos. Pero tal vez eso era una conversación para otro momento. Había algo más en juego aquí. —Está bien —dijo lentamente—. Pero eso no responde realmente a mi pregunta.</p><p>Yibo lo miró fijamente, en silencio, desafiante, a la espera. Mierda. Él tenía una terquedad de una milla de ancho. Casi tan ancha como la de Zhan.</p><p>—¿Por qué estabas tan enojado cuando te enteraste de que tengo un ex-novio? —Yibo miró a otro lado, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible ante la última palabra, y Zhan pronto lo entendió—. Oh, Dios mío —dijo en voz baja—. Estás celoso.</p><p>Yibo azotó la cabeza en la almohada, frunciendo el ceño en su ira, y esta vez logró liberar sus manos, empujando a Zhan fuera de él, pasando rápidamente de nuevo al otro lado del colchón. —¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No lo estoy.</p><p>—Lo estás —dijo Zhan, maravillado.</p><p>— ¿por qué me importaría un carajo cómo muchos hombres han jodido a mi puto compañero de celda en el culo? ¿Por qué me importaría una mierda tu maldito culo?</p><p>Eso dolió, y Zhan no pudo ocultarlo. —Jódete —dijo con su voz tensa y se puso de pie, volviendo a subir en su propia incómoda cama. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y se quedó escuchando cada respiración de los otros, se encontró que no podía dejar las cosas así—. Debido a que tal vez yo soy algo más que tu jodido compañero de celda —dijo.</p><p>No hubo respuesta.</p><p>Horas más tarde, Zhan se despertó con una mano familiar en la cadera, un peso conocido en el colchón detrás de él.—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo, alejándose. Sin embargo, la mano volvió, gentilmente colocándolo boca arriba, y la cara de Yibo se cernía sobre él.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo Yibo tranquilamente. Estaba tendido de costado, apoyado en un codo, y sus ojos escudriñaron el rostro de Zhan, esperanzado, triste. Tentativamente, se estiró y puso una mano en la mejilla de Zhan, acariciándola suavemente. Justo cuando el cerebro de Zhan tomó conocimiento del hecho de que Yibo lo estaba tocando mientras lo miraba por primera vez en el mes y medio desde que había llegado a este lugar olvidado de Dios, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Yibo estaba posándose en su boca, luego, en sus ojos. «Oh, mi Dios», pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar mucho más lo que estaba ocurriendo, los labios de Yibo estaban en él, presionando suavemente, y luego tirando hacia atrás, un beso suave, perfecto.</p><p>—Eres un cabrón —le susurró Zhan, pero su mano se movía por su propia cuenta, deslizándose hacia arriba del brazo fuerte de Yibo, encontrando su camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Yibo. Yibo asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero Zhan lo cubrió con la suya, tirando el cuerpo de Yibo por encima de él. Yibo le devolvió el beso, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Zhan, gimiendo en el beso, y las manos de Zhan volvieron a la espalda de Yibo, tirando de él, acercándolo, sintiendo el endurecimiento de la polla de Yibo en su contra cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. «No, definitivamente no es uno de esos tipos», pensó, y sonrió. Yibo rompió el beso, devolviéndole la sonrisa y el aliento de Zhan quedó atrapado en su garganta. «Dios, eres tan hermoso». Pero él sabía que no debía decirlo en voz alta.</p><p>Yibo le besó de nuevo. Y esa noche, hicieron el amor por primera vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente, Zhan se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez en más de un año. Desde antes del accidente, antes de que se emborrachase, antes de todo. Había estado tan deprimido durante tanto tiempo que casi no reconoció este sentimiento, pero él estaba en la cama, los ojos todavía cerrados, reproduciendo las imágenes del sexo de la noche anterior, y la pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en una amplia.</p><p>«El beso fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, era algo por lo que ambos habían estado desesperados y no se habían dado cuenta que les faltaba. Las manos de Zhan estaban por todas partes, en el pelo de Yibo, en su espalda, apretando su culo. Y Yibo lo besaba apasionadamente, estando encima de él, cada nuevo toque traía otro gemido.</p><p>Cuando por fin empezaron a desnudarse, fue recíproco en esta ocasión, zhan sacaba la ropa de Yibo cuando Yibo le quitaba la suya.</p><p>Yibo lo empujó contra él con más fuerza cuando estaban sin camiseta, y zhan lo agarró fuerte, disfrutando de la sensación del pecho desnudo de Yibo finalmente presionado contra el suyo. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Yibo y Yibo rompió el beso, congelándose sobre él, jadeando, mirando como si quisiera huir hacia los montes y profundizar más en Zhan, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero Zhan lo miró profundamente a los ojos, moviendo la mano abajo lentamente, sin romper la mirada mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en la polla de Yibo y la apretaba. Yibo cerró los ojos, la boca abierta, y Zhan agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo besó otra vez.</p><p>Y entonces no había más dudas. Los pantalones y la ropa interior cayeron rápidamente al suelo, y Zhan gimió cuando los dedos mojados de Yibo encontraron su lugar dentro de él. Pero fue Zhan quien abrió el condón, y fue Zhan el que lo deslizó en la polla de su amante, fue Zhan el que levantó las piernas en la cintura alta de Yibo y se aferró a sus caderas mientras Yibo se introducía en su interior. Se besaron de nuevo a medida que avanzaban juntos, las manos de Zhan en el culo de Yibo, las manos de Yibo por todas partes a la vez. Y se enterneció, y un calor lo recorrió, y fue fuerte, y sorprendente.—Córrete para mí —susurró Yibo cuando Zhan estaba cerca, la primera vez que le había dicho algo durante el sexo, y Zhan lo hizo. Y cuando Yibo echó atrás la cabeza y se corrió, gimió el nombre de Zhan</p><p>Después, ellos yacieron juntos, Yibo enroscado en el cuerpo de Zhan, y no hablaron. Pero no era necesario. Y Zhan se quedó dormido en los brazos de Yibo ».</p><p>Zhan abrió los ojos, pestañeando, descubriendo que Yibo había dejado su cama en algún momento durante la noche. Él estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo sus flexiones matutinas, con la mirada fija en el suelo.</p><p>—Buenos días —dijo Zhan con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Hey —dijo Yibo, sin levantar la vista.</p><p>—Eso fue... ayer por la noche fue...</p><p>Pero Yibo se estaba levantando, dándole la espalda a Zhan, haciendo su cama. —No quiero hablar de eso.</p><p>De hecho, al parecer, Yibo no quería decir nada, y él no dijo ni una palabra durante toda la mañana. Cuando las puertas de la celda se abrieron para que pudieran salir para el desayuno, él salió corriendo de allí, manteniendo su distancia de Zhan. Se quedó fuera todo el día. Y el corazón de Zhan se hundió. Su sonrisa se había ido por la mañana.</p><p>La tercera vez que Zhan vio a Yibo salir de una habitación en el momento en que él entró en ella, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. «Al diablo con esto», pensó. «Yo no voy a perseguirlo». A partir de entonces, Zhan se mantuvo lejos a propósito, también, estando lo más lejos que pudo, evitando el contacto visual cuando tenía que estar en la misma habitación, sin hablar con él. Lo mantuvo hasta la noche cuando ellos regresaron a su celda, para dormir en silencio en la cama y sin decir palabra. Yibo estaba en el centro de la habitación por un momento, mirándolo, y por un segundo Zhan pensó que iba a hablar. Pero no lo hizo. Él sólo fue a su propia cama, se metió en ella, y se volvió hacia la pared. Zhan cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no importaba, que no le importaba. Deseando que nunca lo hubiera besado. Porque a lo mejor, entonces esto no sería tan difícil.</p><p>Esa noche, por primera vez en las seis semanas que Zhan había estado viviendo en su celda, Yibo no fue a su cama. Zhan se dijo que estaba contento.</p><p>Se sentía un poco más fácil el creerlo en la segunda noche y aún más fácil la noche después de eso. En el momento que había pasado una semana, Zhan no tenía nada más que ira dentro de sus entrañas, y estaba seguro que iba a patear a Yibo de su cama, si alguna vez trataba de volver a ella.</p><p>Esa noche, él tuvo su oportunidad. Se despertó por la mano de Yibo en su hombro, su tacto suave, el primer contacto físico que había tenido en siete días. —Vete —dijo Zhan, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.</p><p>— Zhan ...</p><p>—Vete —repitió, alejando la mano de Yibo de su hombro con rabia.</p><p>Pero Yibo se quedó, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de volver a hablar. —No era mi primera vez —dijo de pronto, su voz baja, temblando.</p><p>Zhan se quedó donde estaba. La mitad de él quería patear a Yibo fuera del colchón, pero... la otra mitad. —</p><p>¿Qué? —dijo finalmente, con los ojos todavía cerrados.</p><p>—Te dije que nunca había... que yo no había hecho nada, con ningún chico, ya sabes. Hasta que llegué aquí. Eso no fue... no fue del todo cierto.</p><p>Poco a poco, Zhan se incorporó, tirando de sus rodillas a su pecho, los brazos cruzados sobre ellos. Miró a Yibo durante un largo rato antes de responder. —¿Por qué me dices esto?</p><p>—Yo...yo no lo sé. Estoy tratando de explicar mis actos, supongo. Tratando de disculparme. —Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, con un pesado silencio en la sala.</p><p>—No es nada de qué avergonzarse, ya sabes —dijo Zhan, finalmente, en voz baja. Vio cómo las emociones salpicaban la cara de Yibo mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus manos, como si pudiera haber una burbuja de pensamiento de caricatura pendiendo sobre la cabeza del muchacho, con un sí, escrito dentro. —Hey. —Llegó a él, cubriendo la mano de Yibo con la suya. Yibo saltó ligeramente al tacto, mirando hacia arriba—. Lo digo en serio. No has hecho nada malo.</p><p>Ahora, Yibo se reía, de pie, caminando hasta el centro de la pequeña celda y pasando sus dos manos por el pelo.</p><p>—No lo entiendes.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?</p><p>Yibo se puso de espaldas a él, los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. —No fue... no fue mi elección.</p><p>El corazón de Zhan se rompió un poco ante el significado de esas palabras que se hundían en él. —Oh,Yibo...</p><p>—Mira... no importa ahora.</p><p>—Sí, sí. —Yibo estaba todavía aún de espaldas, sin moverse. «Cállate, Zhan. Déjalo hablar». Se mordió la lengua, luchando por no decir ninguna palabra más, para darle lugar a Yibo a que hable. Con el tiempo, lo hizo.</p><p>—Fue en mi último año en la escuela secundaria —dijo, poco a poco dándose la vuelta—. Sólo fuimos mi padre y yo toda mi vida, en nuestra pequeña casa tranquila, en nuestro pequeño pueblo tranquilo, y era estricto, pero yo conocía las reglas, y no fue tan malo. —Tragó, y Zhan sabía que había algo más de historia. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio—. El último año, sin embargo, tuvimos algunos invitados. Un compañero de fútbol de la edad de mi padre se acababa de mudar a la ciudad, pero la casa que había comprado estaba en construcción, así que él y su hijo SeungYoun se quedaron con nosotros durante un par de semanas, mientras que la terminaban. —Hizo una pausa, y cuando habló su voz era más baja—. Una noche, me desperté y SeungYoun estaba en mi habitación. Y él era... —La voz de Yibo se fue apagando, y miró hacia otro lado, tensionando la mandíbula—. Era más fuerte que yo —dijo en voz baja.</p><p>Zhan quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de Yibo, para mantenerlo cerca, para decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero él sabía que en este momento era frágil, sabía que tenía que proceder con cautela.</p><p>Finalmente, se levantó, caminó lentamente a Yibo, y tomó su mano. —No fue tu culpa —susurró.</p><p>Yibo negó con la cabeza. —Tú no entiendes. —Su mirada se centró en sus pies, su cuerpo tenso. Pero él no había sacado la mano—. Él seguía viniendo a mi habitación, todas las noches. Pude haberlo alejado, pero no lo hice. Yo no... yo no quería parar. —Tragó duro—. La primera vez, me dolió. Mucho. Pero después de eso... —Hizo una pausa, para respirar—. Me gustó —dijo, las palabras apenas audibles en la habitación en silencio.</p><p>—Yibo. Escucha. —Zhan llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yibo, levantando su cara hasta que su mirada se encontró con la suya—. Eras un chico adolescente, y tu cuerpo estaba respondiendo a lo que le estaban haciendo. Eso no quiere decir...</p><p>Pero Yibo estaba alejándose, alejándose de nuevo, de pie en el borde de la celda, mirando hacia el pasillo.</p><p>Zhan apretó los puños, tratando de controlar el impulso para llenar el silencio con palabras.</p><p>—Tres semanas en ello y su papá nos atrapó. —La voz de Yibo era plana ahora, sin emociones. Él seguía mirando hacia el vestíbulo—. SeungYoun le dijo que lo había obligado. Su padre lo creyó. Así que me acusó para salvarse.</p><p>—¿No les dijiste...?</p><p>—Lo intenté. Sin embargo, SeungYoun estaba en el equipo de fútbol, y él tenía una novia, y a todo el mundo le gustaba. Y yo era un friki tímido al que le gustaban mucho los libros de cómics y no podría atrapar una pelota ni para salvar mi vida. Y no importó de todos modos. El padre de SeungYoun comenzó a gritar cuando nos atrapó, y mi papá vino corriendo a donde estábamos y tan pronto como nos vio juntos en la cama, enloqueció. Él me gritó, me insultó, me dijo que no era su hijo. Y eso fue incluso antes de que se enterara de que SeungYoun me estaba acusando. Una vez que lo hizo, él llamó a la policía.</p><p>Zhan se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Por eso has sido condenado?</p><p>Yibo se rio en voz baja, pero no había humor en ello.</p><p>—Eso es por lo que me declaré culpable.</p><p>Si es posible, la mandíbula Zhan cayó aún más. —Yibo,¿por qué?</p><p>—¿Cuál habría sido el punto? Un juicio, testimonios, el escándalo. Decirle al mundo, y a mi papá, lo mucho que me encantó cuando SeungYoun metió su polla por mi culo. Decirles cómo me obligó SeungYoun al principio, pero me hizo correr después, y yo quería volver a hacerlo. Decirles que yo había tenido esas fantasías enfermas de chicos desde que yo era un niño, y...</p><p>—Yibo...</p><p>—¡Un hombre no hace eso, Zhan! Un hombre no... no puedo... —Estaba temblando, y Zhan cruzó la habitación en dos grandes pasos, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él, acercándolo a su cuerpo—. Yo no puedo ser gay —dijo. Y Zhan lo entendió. «Él cree que merece ser castigado», Zhan pensó. «Jesús».</p><p>Zhan lo mantuvo apretado, y Yibo le agarró la espalda. Y luego, de repente, Yibo lo besaba, incluso con mayor intensidad que la primera vez, con una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Zhan mientras que la otra apretaba su espalda, aplastando sus labios, empujando su lengua hacia delante, desesperado. Zhan le devolvió el beso, fuerte, encontrando su lengua con la suya, tirando de él aún más. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él quería que este beso durara para siempre.</p><p>Por último, el beso se rompió, y Yibo apoyó la frente contra Zhan, sus ojos oscuros, la boca abierta, jadeando.</p><p>—Esa parte es nueva —susurró con voz ronca.</p><p>—¿Q...qué?</p><p>—El beso. T...todo. La forma en que lo hicimos la última vez. Nunca he hecho eso. Yo nunca he... —Tragó—. Nunca me he sentido así. Yo no sé ni lo que es esto.</p><p>Zhan tuvo una repentina sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que era, pero sofocó el pensamiento de inmediato. Esa era una mala idea. No podía ser eso. No podía ser amor.</p><p>Yibo acarició la mejilla de Zhan con el pulgar. —Estás muy callado.</p><p>Zhan sonrió tímidamente. —Dando lo mejor.</p><p>Yibo le devolvió la sonrisa. «Wow». —Está bien que hables —dijo, besando sus labios suavemente—. Me gusta cuando tú hablas.</p><p>—Me gusta cuando tú hablas. Estoy... estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.</p><p>—Lo siento. Yo... sólo lo siento. Cuando me desperté en la cama por la mañana, me...me asusté. No lo podía manejar. Desde SeungYoun, he sido...he intentado muy duro... tener el control. ¿Sabes? Hice estas reglas.</p><p>—No besos. —Yibo asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo—. Y tú tocas al tipo, pero el tipo no te toca. —Asintió de nuevo.</p><p>—Pero contigo, yo... yo quería que me tocaras. Quería darte un beso. Y nunca había hecho eso antes.</p><p>Zhan frunció el ceño ligeramente, confuso. —Espera. ¿Nunca habías besado a un hombre antes?</p><p>Los pies de Yibo se quedaron inmóviles. Siguió mirando, tragando de nuevo. —Yo nunca había besado a nadie —dijo.</p><p>Por una vez, Zhan se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era posible que un ser humano tan hermoso nunca hubiera sido besado?</p><p>Por suerte, la mirada de Yibo aún miraba abajo, y se perdió la boca abierta de Zhan. —Lo que hicimos la última vez</p><p>—dijo, y luego se detuvo—. Realmente, realmente me gustó. Mucho. Demasiado.</p><p>—¿Demasiado? ¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>—Yo estaba fuera de control.</p><p>Con ternura, Zhan puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Yibo, levantando su cara, esperando a que la mirada de Yibo se encontrara con la suya. —¿Te sentiste fuera de control? —preguntó, con voz baja y ronca. Yibo asintió lentamente. Tan aterrado. Y Zhan lo besó gentilmente, suavemente.</p><p>—¿Crees que...? —dijo, acariciando la cara de Yibo, respirando las palabras en contra de su boca—. ¿Crees que tal vez eso está bien? —Yibo tragó duro, y luego volvió a asentir. Y Yibo tomó la cara de Zhan en sus dos manos y lo besó de nuevo.</p><p>El beso se hizo más profundo gradualmente, y se dirigieron a la cama de Zhan, sin dejar de besarse y acostándose en la cama, juntos.</p><p>Zhan rodó encima de Yibo y lo miró a los ojos. —Yo no quiero que te asustes —dijo en voz baja, besando su rostro. Yibo exhalando, sin hablar—. No quiero que te empujes a ninguna cosa. Así que necesito que me hables. Necesito que me digas cuando algo es nuevo, cuando algo es demasiado, cuando quieres que me detenga. — Yibo apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió.</p><p>—¿Está bien? —preguntó Zhan, trazando su lengua a lo largo de los músculos apretados. Yibo tragó, su palpitante polla debajo de las caderas de Zhan y Zhan se movió por encima de él.</p><p>—Sí —dijo con voz ronca.</p><p>Zhan continuó sus besos, tirando de la camiseta de Yibo fuera de los pantalones, besando a su manera más abajo. —¿Qué pasa con esto? —susurró cuando llegó con sus labios a la cintura de Yibo—. ¿Has hecho esto antes? —le preguntó, deslizando los pantalones abajo y dejando un beso ligero como una pluma en el eje de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo quedó sin aliento, sacudiendo sus caderas. Sus ojos se ampliaron, sacudió la cabeza. Zhan se levantó un poco. —¿No, nunca has hecho esto, o no, no lo quieres?</p><p>—Nunca...nunca lo he hecho. Pero lo quiero.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Sí. Dios, sí.</p><p>Con una sonrisa, Zhan bajó la cabeza y agarró la polla de Yibo firmemente con la mano, deslizando sus labios sobre ella. Yibo echó atrás la cabeza cuando empezó a chupar. — Oh, Dios —gimió—. Zhan... Dios... —Zhan asintió con la cabeza, succionando más, moviendo la lengua. Disfrutando cada sonido que salía de la boca de Yibo, deleitándose en darle placer. Cuando el sonido se hizo más urgente, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sujetando las bolas de Yibo, y tarareó. Y luego, de repente, las caderas de Yibo se levantaron del colchón y estaba disparando con fuerza en la boca de Zhan , su lengua revestida de líquido caliente, se retorcía y convulsionaba cuando Zhan succionaba hasta la última gota.</p><p>Cuando las últimas réplicas de su liberación disminuyeron, Zhan liberó su polla, besándolo húmedamente, todavía respirando fuerte. Zhan lo observó mientras Yibo se quedó mirando la furiosa erección de Zhan, lamiéndose los labios tentativamente. —No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Zhan, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo, muriendo de que Yibo se la chupase—. Yo no hice eso para que... quiero decir, yo no quiero que hagas nada para lo que no estás...</p><p>—Yo quiero hacerlo —dijo Yibo. Zhan se lo quedó mirando, sin saber si podía confiar en esto. Lo último que quería hacer era empujar a Yibo demasiado lejos. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero Yibo la cubrió con su propia boca antes de que pudiera sacar nada—. Yo quiero —dijo Yibo de nuevo cuando el beso se rompió—. Yo quiero esto. — Zhan asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y sin más preámbulos, Yibo se agachó y deslizó la polla de Zhan en su boca.</p><p>Zhan gimió más fuerte de lo que él quería y se tapó la boca con el dorso de su mano. Yibo le estaba chupando ansiosamente, con avidez, como un hombre muriendo de sed. Esto era alucinante, Yibo dio marcha atrás para luego volver a tomar todo dentro de su boca. Una mano apretaba la base del pene, mientras que la otra acariciaba el estómago de Zhan, sus caderas, su culo. En poco tiempo, había llevado al borde a Zhan, y Zhan apenas tuvo tiempo de susurrar una advertencia. —Yibo, Dios, voy a... —dijo con voz entrecortada, y Jesse lo liberó justo a tiempo, y Zhan disparó en todas partes, sus ojos rodaron quedando en blanco. ¿Era posible morir de placer? Pensó que tal vez sí.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, Yibo estaba tendido de lado, con ternura limpiando el cuerpo de Zhan con la camiseta que Zhan había arrancado de él antes. Zhan atrapó su mirada, y ellos sonrieron en el mismo momento, y se movieron juntos para un beso.</p><p>Esa noche, durmieron en la cama de Zhan juntos. Y cuando Zhan se despertó por la mañana, Yibo todavía estaba allí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo III parte uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan y Yibo se convirtieron rápidamente en inseparables. Se cuidaron de no mostrar afecto fuera de su celda, no queriendo arriesgar enviar una bandera roja con el director y conseguir ser reasignados. Pero en todas partes a las que Zhan iba, Yibo lo seguía de cerca. Se sentaban juntos en cada comida. Trabajaban codo con codo cada vez que podían. Caminaban a través del patio de la cárcel juntos cuando los dejaban salir para el tiempo libre. Y por la noche, en la tranquilidad y la oscuridad, la cama de Zhan se convirtió en su propio santuario privado. Ellos pretendían que estaban solos en su propio dormitorio en su propia casa, besándose, tocándose, respirando, gimiendo. Pero siempre en silencio. Tan en silencio. Y Zhan pronto se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado siempre para dormir sin el cuerpo caliente de Yibo contra el suyo, sin los fuertes brazos de Yibo que lo rodeaban, sin el pecho amplio de Yibo que usaba como almohada para apoyar su cabeza.</p><p>La cama era pequeña e incómoda, y crujía y gemía bajo el peso de dos hombres adultos. Pero a Zhan no le importaba en absoluto.</p><p>Hasta que un día Zhan y Yibo estaban pasando el rato en la sala de televisión, cuando un guardia se acercó y les anunció que Zhan tenía un visitante. —¿Yo? —preguntó, perplejo. Los padres de Zhan habían ido a visitarlo tan a menudo como podían, pero siempre se lo habían hecho saber de antemano, y nunca olvidaban de hacerlo. Él los esperaba con demasiado interés—. ¿Quién?</p><p>—Yo no soy tu puta secretaria social, Xiao —dijo el guardia bruscamente, dándose la vuelta. Zhan respiró profundo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas de allí, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esta manera. Había sido un niño privilegiado toda la vida, con un apellido que todo el mundo en chongqing conocía y el dinero que lo respaldaba. Pero eso fue entonces, esto era ahora. Se levantó, se encogió de hombros mirando a Yibo, y siguió al guardia a la sala de visitas.</p><p>Se acomodó en la cabina cuando llegó allí, no había nada más que una silla y un auricular de teléfono y un panel de plexiglás rayado, un ambiente familiar ahora y se preguntó de qué se trataba todo esto. Pero mientras esperaba, se encontró con su mente vagando rápidamente de vuelta a Yibo, como siempre. El sabor de la piel de Yibo, el sonido que él hizo cuando Zhan le mordió el cuello, el olor de su sudor cuando se deslizaba dentro de él rápido y profundo. Zhan cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en ello. Pero un sonido fuerte en el cristal le sorprendió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar una cara conocida y no del todo bienvenida que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado, sosteniendo el otro receptor en la oreja, mirando a Zhan como si hubiera enloquecido.</p><p>Darry. «Mierda».</p><p>Zhan se dirigió directamente a su celda cuando la visita había terminado, viendo que Yibo ya estaba allí, leyendo, esperando por él.</p><p>—Hey —dijo Yibo, cuando Zhan entró, cerrando su libro—. Entonces, ¿quién era?</p><p>Zhan se detuvo en la puerta de la celda, incapaz de hablar. Yibo le había dicho tanto. Le debía una explicación. Pero no podía encontrar las palabras. «¿Qué tal esto? Por primera vez en su vida, Xiao Zhan no podía encontrar las palabras». Eso le pareció gracioso, pero él no se rio. Él simplemente se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—¿ Zhan? —La voz de Yibo era más baja ahora, tentativa. Hizo una pausa. Sin embargo, Zhan todavía no podía convencer a las palabras para que salieran de su boca.</p><p>Finalmente, Yibo volvió a hablar. —Mira, no tienes que decirme —dijo—. No era mi intención, quiero decir, no me debes ninguna...</p><p>—Mierda, Yibo, era Darry. — Zhan estaba mirando a otro lado. Se mordió el labio.</p><p>—Tu novio —dijo Yibo lentamente.</p><p>Ahora Zhan se rio. —Mi ex-novio. Muy, muy ex, confía en mí.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>Finalmente, con esfuerzo, Zhan volvió la cabeza. Yibo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama ahora, mirando hacia él, esperando. Mierda. No podía. —Mira, tú no quieres oír hablar de ello —dijo Zhan apresuradamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo y caminando hacia su propia cama.</p><p>—Yo no...</p><p>—Voy a hacer un entrenamiento rápido. Tengo que quemar algo de energía antes de dormir.</p><p>—Oh. Bien.</p><p>Por lo general, por supuesto, trabajaban juntos. Pero Yibo no se ofreció a ir con él, y Zhan no lo invitó. Le robó una mirada más rápido a Yibo, y luego dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.</p><p>En la oscuridad, era más fácil hablar. Yibo no se le había unido todavía, siempre esperaba por lo menos media hora después de apagar las luces, para mantener lejos los rumores de los demás reclusos. Pero Zhan no estaba seguro de que Yibo fuera a su cama en toda la noche, sabía que Yibo no estaba seguro si Zhan lo quería allí. Así que cuando habían pasado veinte minutos, y no podía soportar más el silencio, Zhan acabó hablando en la oscuridad.</p><p>—No estoy enamorado de él, sabes.</p><p>Hubo una pausa larga, larga. Tiempo suficiente para que Zhan empezara a preguntarse si en realidad Yibo se había dormido. Pero justo cuando levantó la cabeza, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, la voz de Yibo se hizo eco de nuevo a él. —De acuerdo.</p><p>—Quiero decir, nunca lo estuve. Otra pausa. —Sep.</p><p>Zhan apretó los labios, sin saber cómo proceder. Él y Yibo no había definido qué eran el uno para el otro. ¿Yibo siquiera se preocupaba por esto? ¿Quería saber? «Joder, Xiao, sólo pregúntale». —¿Quieres oír acerca del asunto?</p><p>La voz de Yibo era baja, pero Zhan lo podía escuchar con claridad. —Sí.</p><p>Zhan cerró los ojos, recordando. Y comenzó a hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo III parte dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Era el otoño del primer año de universidad de Zhan cuando se conocieron. Zhan estaba tan emocionado acerca de la universidad, sobre todo lo nuevo que le esperaba allí, y sobre todo por la posibilidad de finalmente encontrar un novio. Shanghái tenía una población gay importante, nada como Chongqing, y Zhan imaginaba que su posibilidad nunca había sido mejor. Se presentó media hora antes de la primera reunión del año del grupo de estudiantes universidad LGBT, y Darry ya estaba allí, sentado. Cuando Zhan entró, los ojos de Darry parpadeaban sobre su cuerpo rápidamente antes de que se encontrara con la mirada de Zhan, tan rápido que era casi imperceptible, pero Zhan lo había atrapado. Y se emocionó hasta los huesos. Me está mirando, pensó. Mierda.</p><p>Darry era lindo y agradable, y le gustaba Zhan, y en ese momento, eso era todo lo que Zhan necesitaba. Ellos habían salido un día antes de que la reunión comenzara.</p><p>Darry era su primero en todo para Zhan. Su primer beso, su primer novio, su primer amante. Tenía sólo un año más que Zhan, pero Darry había estado saliendo con muchachos desde la escuela secundaria, y él estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Zhan las cuerdas. Zhan , a sus dieciocho años, sexualmente frustrado durante años y finalmente con alguien que lo quería y deseaba, estaba más que deseoso de aprender.</p><p>Sorprendió a Zhan cómo llegaron a ser tan serios tan rápido, pero no conocía realmente nada diferente, por lo que no dijo nada.</p><p>Ambos conocieron a la familia del otro. Darry fue a Chongqing con él en Acción de Gracias. En el momento en que el semestre de primavera comenzó, Darry estaba pidiendo a Zhan que se mudara con él, pero Zhan se escabulló con un millón de excusas. Por ahora, él sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba inquieto, se sentía asfixiado. Sin embargo, Darry era un tipo muy dulce, y con el que estaba familiarizado, y Zhan estaba pasando mucho tiempo en casa, y él no tenía la energía para ir a través de una ruptura. Así que fingió que todo estaba bien.</p><p>Ese verano, Zhan tuvo una pasantía en Beijín, una que involucró a conseguir un apartamento y sólo volver a casa en ocasionales fines de semana. Darry quería reunirse con él allí, pero Zhan dijo que no, y tuvieron su primera pelea real. Finalmente, después de muchas conversaciones, decidieron que darían un paso atrás para el verano, ver a otras personas, pero siguiendo como novios, y ver cómo se sentían cuando la escuela comenzara de nuevo.</p><p>Fue un verano salvaje. Zhan trató la escena gay de Beijín, teniendo un puñado de citas, un par calientes de una noche. Pero se encontró con que no le gustaba el anonimato que envolvía la situación, la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo sucio. Cuando llegó su caída, Darry estaba allí, era familiar, cálido, y Zhan cayó de vuelta con él. Se sentía correcto. Pero no fue así.</p><p>La segunda vez que durmieron juntos después de rencontrarse, Darry le dijo a Zhan que lo amaba. Se lo gritó, en realidad, cuando Zhan estaba muy profundo de él, segundos antes de que se corriera. Zhan no sabía qué decir. Pero él se sentía muy cómodo alrededor de Darry, y le gustaba el sexo, y él pensó que sentirse cómodo tenía que significar algo. Por eso, cuando estaban acostados juntos luego del clímax, dijo que lo amaba también. Darry le dio la sonrisa más grande que Zhan había visto nunca, abrazándolo cerca, susurrando más palabras de amor en el oído de Zhan, y Zhan se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había cometido un error. Pero ¿cómo podía volver atrás?»</p><p>La voz de Zhan se fue apagando, y se quedó quieto, mentalmente golpeándose a si mismo. Eso estaba a punto de empeorar, y no estaba seguro de querer que Yibo supiera estas cosas acerca de él. Pero de repente hubo un peso en el colchón cerca de él, y él no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Yibo se deslizó debajo de la manta y envolvió su cuerpo en torno a él. —Estoy escuchando —dijo Yibo en silencio—. Sigue hablando.</p><p>Zhan cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más profundamente en el cuerpo de Yibo. —Se pone mal ahora —dijo, pensando que la honestidad era la mejor política aquí—. He hecho algunas cosas realmente jodidas.</p><p>Yibo resopló, besando el cabello de Zhan. —¿Nos conocemos? —Zhan sonrió—. Recuerda con quién estás hablando. No tienes que protegerme. Sólo tienes que hablar.</p><p>Acariciando el brazo de Yibo, Zhan respiró profundo. — De acuerdo.</p><p>«Nada estaba bien. Zhan había desarrollado un gusto por la cerveza en la gran ciudad, y Darry no era muy aficionado a ella, pero Zhan encontró a algunos amigos que lo estaban. Al poco tiempo, salía cuatro o cinco noches a la semana, emborrachándose. Y luego más borracho, y luego más borracho y entonces suficientemente borracho como para entrar en una pelea estúpida en una fiesta de fraternidad a la que ni siquiera había sido invitado y lo suficientemente borracho como para lograr ser expulsado por ello. Darry lo siguió, agarrándolo, hablándole, tratando de entender,</p><p>pero Zhan sólo lo empujó. Estaba tan borracho que apenas podía estar en pie, pero todavía podía manejar eso.</p><p>Y pudo manejar el ponerse al volante».</p><p>Zhan quedó en silencio otra vez, pero Yibo no dijo nada. Él sólo le abrazaba, le acariciaba el brazo, esperando.</p><p>—No recuerdo mucho sobre el accidente —dijo Zhan, finalmente, su voz temblaba—. Estaba muy borracho. Sólo hay algunos destellos. Un coche blanco pequeño. Una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos. Una gran cantidad de sangre. — Tragó duro—. Me pasé una luz roja, al parecer. Choqué con el coche de una mujer que conducía a casa para estar con sus hijos. La puse en una silla de ruedas. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, viéndola sentada en la sala del tribunal, parecía tan pequeña y rota, mirándolo con odio en sus ojos—. Fue horrible —susurró—. Y podría haber sido peor. Yo podría haberla matado. Yo casi lo hice.</p><p>—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Yibo con suavidad, sus labios contra la oreja de Zhan. Zhan sólo respiraba, sus ojos aún apretados.</p><p>—¿Te lastimaste? ¿En el accidente?</p><p>—No. Sólo unos pocos cortes y moretones. Yo estaba bien.</p><p>—No estabas bien.</p><p>—Bueno, ya sabes. Físicamente.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Zhan dejó que el silencio se extendiera mientras esperaba a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. No había llorado en meses, y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo delante de Yibo. Cuando le pareció que consiguió calmarse, continuó. —Así que. De todos modos. Después de eso, simplemente no quería ver a nadie. Volví a casa de mis padres y me encerré en mi habitación mientras esperábamos el juicio. Algunas personas me llamaron, pero yo no les devolvía la llamada. Ignoré a Darry por completo. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Más de un año juntos, y yo sólo lo dejé sin decir una palabra. No podía mirarlo de frente. Yo no podía tratar con él. Había sido expulsado de la universidad, había perdido todo, me dirigía a la cárcel, todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, y yo... yo no podía. Llamó todos los días. Iba a mi casa, pero me negué a salir de mi habitación. Entonces un día, yo estaba en mi camino a una reunión con mi abogada, y él estaba sentado fuera de la casa esperando por mí. Había estado llorando, y él me dijo que me amaba, y que él sabía que yo también lo amaba, y que podíamos salir de esto juntos. Y yo sólo me rompí. Lo llamé un idiota patético, le dije que nunca lo había amado, que me asustaba y que necesitaba que dejara de andar a mi alrededor como un acosador psicópata. Le dije un montón de otras cosas también. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo todo. Yo estaba vomitando todo lo que podía pensar, tratando de pensar qué podría decirle para conseguir que se mantenga alejado. Él comenzó a llorar otra vez, y trató de poner sus brazos alrededor de mí, y yo lo empujé con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre su culo en el camino de entrada. Y sólo lo miré por un minuto, y luego le dije: 'Déjame solo de una jodida vez'. Y yo nunca hablé con él de nuevo.</p><p>—Hasta hoy.</p><p>—Sí. Hasta hoy. —Y Zhan estaba en silencio otra vez. No estaba seguro de cómo explicar la siguiente parte. No quería decir demasiado. Pero él no podía detenerse allí.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué quería?</p><p>—No sé, de verdad. Sólo hablar, supongo. Me preguntó si yo había recibido sus cartas. Le dije que las tenía, pero que no las había leído. Traté de pedir disculpas por ello y por tantas otras cosas. Él sólo se quedó escuchando y luego me dio las gracias por las disculpas, y me dijo que me veía mejor, como mi viejo yo de nuevo. Me preguntó qué había puesto la chispa de nuevo en mis ojos. —Zhan se rio suavemente para sí mismo. Darry realmente tenía un lado muy cursi. Pero la verdad era que sabía exactamente lo que había querido decir con eso, y él sabía la respuesta también. Se acurrucó junto a Yibo—. Yo sólo era un tipo que esquivaba las cosas, pero hablamos por un rato, y mejor que nunca. Como si nos estuviéramos convirtiendo en amigos de nuevo. Incluso se rio un poco. Y yo estaba sentado allí pensando lo agradable que era y cuán genial sería si hubiéramos sido sólo amigos desde el principio, y luego le pregunté si estaba saliendo con alguien. Y eso fue un error. Se calló, y luego dijo que lo había intentado, y luego de repente empezó a llorar. Y me dijo que nunca pudo superar lo nuestro, y que él todavía estaba enamorado de mí, y él sabía que yo seguía siendo un idiota patético, pero que no podía evitarlo.</p><p>Yibo exhaló. —Wow —dijo en voz baja.</p><p>—Sí. Y yo no sabía qué demonios decir. Le dije que no era patético, y que no era un imbécil, y que yo era un imbécil total por decir alguna vez algo remotamente parecido a eso, y que merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Pero dijo que sólo me quería a mí, y que iba a esperar por mí, y que todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era pedírselo. Pero yo le dije que no podía hacer eso. —Tragó. «Aquí va, dilo»—. Debido a que había alguien más.</p><p>Yibo de repente se quedó muy, muy callado. Casi parecía como si su respiración se detuviera. —¿Y lo hay? — susurró.</p><p>Zhan se alzó sobre el codo, mirando a los ojos de Yibo, por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. —Sí — dijo en voz baja, trazando ligeramente la mano por la mejilla de Yibo—. ¿No es así?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo III Parte tres.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yibo apretó los labios en una delgada línea, y luego se acercó lentamente y cubrió la mano de Zhan con la suya. —Sí —dijo finalmente—. Lo hay.</p><p>Alivio pasó a través de Zhan, y él sonrió, y Yibo también lo hizo. Se besaron suavemente, deliciosamente, sus labios se movían juntos, sus lenguas se encontraron suavemente en una danza de incitación. Yibo rodó encima de él, y Zhan deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, presionándolo más cerca, besándolo más. Y el resto de la visita empezó a desvanecerse. Las lágrimas de Darry, sus acusaciones, su ira. Él le había dicho a Zhan que Zhan no sabía lo que quería. Dijo que, evidentemente, todavía estaba en una etapa de autodestrucción. Dijo: '¿Estás echando a un lado a alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti, alguien que te ama, por joder con un convicto?' Él no entendía que era más que eso. Que de alguna manera, Zhan y Yibo se habían encontrado en el más improbable de los lugares, pero era exactamente como debía ser.</p><p>Zhan deslizó fuera la camiseta de Yibo, besando la piel desnuda de sus hombros, gimiendo suavemente cuando Yibo frotaba sus erecciones juntas a través de las delgadas capas de algodón que los separaba. La camiseta de Zhan se unió rápidamente a la de Yibo en el suelo, y se besaron más duro ahora, más fuerte, más húmedo. Y luego la ropa interior se había ido, y estaban piel contra piel, respirando con dificultad, con las manos en todas partes, perdidos el uno en el otro.</p><p>Yibo los rodó de tal manera que Zhan quedara arriba, y Zhan rompió el beso por un momento, reteniendo su aliento en la garganta. ¿Podría ser? ¿Yibo permitiría que Zhan lo jodiera? Él lo había querido durante tanto tiempo, pero sabía que Yibo no había hecho eso desde Seungyong, hace más de dos años, y sabía lo difícil que sería para él. Y él amaba estar debajo para Yibo, lo amaba. Era diez veces mejor que cualquier relación sexual que había tenido. Pero Zhan siempre había estado más cómodo como activo, y deseaba estar dentro de Yibo, sentir la tensión en torno a él, para encontrar su lugar y empujar duro, que gritara, hacerle perder el control. Y sabía que Yibo lo quería demasiado. A él le encantaba cuando Zhan deslizaba un dedo dentro de él durante una mamada, y la última vez, en realidad le había suplicado a Zhan que añadiera un segundo dedo. Él había estado a punto de pedirle a Zhan que lo jodiera un par de veces –Zhan estaba seguro de ello– pero siempre se detuvo. Zhan sabía lo asustado que estaba, y absolutamente no lo empujó. Yibo tenía que ser el que diera el primer paso.</p><p>Yibo estaba jalando de las piernas de Zhan ahora, acomodándolo para ponerlas a horcadas sobre él. —Quiero que me montes —jadeó. Y Zhan se encendió ante la desesperación en la voz de Yibo, las palabras raras de la pasión –ellos tenían que seguir así, muy callados–, que se olvidó de la decepción en su instante y aplastó la boca en la de Yibo, devorando sus labios, tragando sus gemidos que comenzaron cuando su mano encontró la polla de Yibo. Él agarró la mano de Yibo, chupando los dedos, agitando su lengua alrededor de ellos, mientras que Yibo jadeaba debajo de él. Él sabía que a Yibo le encantaba verlo hacer esto, y le gustaba montar un espectáculo.</p><p>Después de sólo unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, Yibo jaló su mano y agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zhan con la otra mano, tirando de él en un apasionado beso al llegar detrás de Zhan y facilitando en su interior el primer dedo mojado. Zhan se quejó profundamente, moviendo sus caderas para encontrar el ángulo correcto, y un segundo dedo se unió rápidamente al primero, empujando, empujando, perfecto, «Dios».</p><p>Zhan se sentó rápidamente, agarrando un condón de su escondite bajo el colchón y rompió la envoltura con los dientes mientras Yibo retiraba sus dedos y agarraba las caderas de Zhan en su lugar.</p><p>Mirando sobre su hombro para ver, Zhan deslizó el condón, luego cubrió la palma con saliva y llegó de nuevo a la polla cubierta de Yibo. Poco a poco, se acomodó hacia abajo sobre la dureza de Yibo, hundiéndose poco a poco en ella, disfrutando de la plenitud perfecta. La cabeza de Yibo estaba echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta, cuando Zhan comenzó a moverse. Él montó a su amante lentamente al principio, para acostumbrarse a la invasión, luego más rápido, ya que encontró el ángulo que estaba buscando, la forma de impulsarse correctamente sobre la polla de Yibo para que roce en ese lugar perfecto. Yibo comenzó a presionar con él, igualando su ritmo, empujando hacia arriba, manteniéndolo apretado. Zhan comenzó a moverse más rápido, y Yibo levantó la cabeza ahora, viendo el movimiento de la mano de Zhan en su polla, sus ojos tan abiertos, su respiración entrecortada. Viendo que Yibo lo veía le producía una sensación increíblemente erótica, y Zhan de repente estuvo diez pasos más cerca de correrse.</p><p>—Mírame —jadeó, y los ojos de Yibo miraron rápidamente hacia arriba, y lo miró a los ojos, y se acabó. Zhan vio cómo Yibo se perdió, sacudiendo las caderas hacia arriba, cuando disparó en su interior, y el gemido que se le escapó fue simplemente... Santo. Jodido. Dios. Envió a Zhan justo sobre el borde, disparando su carga en el estómago y pecho de Yibo, y jadeó en éxtasis con la boca abierta por un momento, antes de caer hacia adelante, agotado. Yibo se salió y rodeó con sus brazos a Zhan, sosteniéndolo cerca, arreglando el desorden entre sus cuerpos, pero a Zhan no le importaba. Se acurrucó más cerca, los ojos cerrados, jadeando, emocionado intensamente. Quería quedarse aquí, así, para siempre. Y de repente comprendió lo que había estado perdiéndose con Darry.</p><p>Era esto. Era amor.</p><p>Se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.</p><p>«Mierda», pensó. «¿Y ahora qué?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo IV Parte uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los labios de Yibo se movían, pero no salía sonido alguno de ellos.</p><p>Zhan levantó la mirada hacia él, su boca llena, deseando por enésima vez que ellos no tuvieran que ser tan silenciosos. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué diría Yibo en el calor de la pasión, si realmente pudiera dejarse llevar.</p><p>Cerrando los ojos, Zhan volvió a concentrarse en la tarea a mano, chupar un poco más, apretando la base un poco más, empujando los dedos un poco más. Yibo estaba haciendo unos pocos 'ah' ahora, exhalaciones cortas de lo más profundo de su garganta, y Zhan movió las caderas, deseando tener una tercera mano para que pudiera darse un poco de alivio. Él amaba, amaba, amaba hacer esto por Yibo, y él estaba tan duro que era casi doloroso.</p><p>—Más —susurró Yibo, empujando su culo con fuerza contra la mano de Zhan, y Zhan miró de nuevo, confuso.</p><p>Él ya tenía tres dedos enterrados en el interior, empujando y saliendo rítmicamente mientras chupaba. ¿Yibo deseaba un cuarto? Pero Yibo levantó la cabeza de la almohada, agarrando ambos lados de la cara de Zhan, temblando. —Jódeme —dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos desesperados.</p><p>Oh, Dios mío. Zhan deslizó sus dedos fuera, liberando la húmeda polla de Yibo de su boca. Se arrastró a toda prisa hasta el cuerpo de Yibo, tapándole la boca con un beso profundo y húmedo, pero Yibo lo rompió rápidamente. Ya estaba tomando un condón, colocándolo en la mano de Zhan, gimiendo contra la piel de Zhan. Zhan lo abrió y lo deslizó sobre su dura erección. Zhan la cubrió rápidamente con saliva y luego levantó las piernas de Yibo sobre sus hombros, colocándose en su agujero. Iba a preguntarle a Yibo si estaba seguro, pero Dios, «esta necesidad me consume, es tan fuerte, tan fuerte, tan fuerte, lo necesito tanto». Una necesidad tan intensa, y él estaba presionando en el interior.</p><p>—Oh, Dios — Zhan se quejó cuando la tensión envolvió la cabeza de su polla—. Tan bueno, bebé, quise esto por tanto tiempo...</p><p>Pero Yibo estaba tenso, empujando contra él, y todo cambió de repente. —Espera —jadeó Yibo—. Detente. Detente. Detente, detente, detente. Oh Dios, Zhan, yo no puedo, no puedo...</p><p>Zhan se retiró, rodando boca arriba, tan duro que pensó que en realidad podría morir por ello. Cerró los ojos, queriendo consolar a Yibo, tratando de recordar cómo respirar en primer lugar.</p><p>—Lo siento —decía Yibo, besando su pecho—. Lo siento, Dios, lo siento, Zhan. — Zhan abrió la boca para protestar, para decir que no había necesidad de pedir disculpas, pero de repente Yibo estaba inclinado sobre él, arrancando el condón de su polla y dejando caer su boca sobre la polla de Zhan, chupando, y Zhan todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a su cabello y tratar de no gritar. Se corrió en cuestión de segundos, disparando en la boca de Yibo, mientras que Yibo se sacudía frenéticamente, llegando al borde unos momentos después de Zhan.</p><p>Finalmente, se recuperó lo suficiente como para reorganizar sus cuerpos, y Zhan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yibo, abrazándolo apretado. —Lo siento — susurró Yibo de nuevo, y Zhan frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Deja de hacer eso —dijo, besando el cabello de Yibo</p><p>—. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué disculparte. Sobre todo después de darme un orgasmo alucinante como ese.</p><p>—Sí, pero yo no podía...</p><p>—Shh. — Zhan lo abrazó jalándolo más cerca, acariciando su espalda suavemente—. Nunca tienes que pedir disculpas por eso. Nunca tenemos que hacer eso. Nunca tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer.</p><p>Yibo estaba en silencio, y Zhan sabía por qué. Él quería eso. Pero no podía manejarlo todavía. Tenía demasiado miedo.</p><p>—No tengo prisa —dijo Zhan, besando el cabello de Yibo de nuevo—. No es que me vaya a ninguna parte. —Él sintió la sonrisa de Yibo contra su piel y se acurrucó más cerca. «Te amo», pensó, como siempre lo hacía ahora, cuando se quedaban dormidos.</p><p>No lo había dicho en voz alta todavía.</p><p>Los dos tenían cosas de las que tenían miedo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo IV parte dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Zhan se dirigió hacia el cuarto de lavado a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que realmente esperaba con interés su día. Odiaba que el director mantuviera el cambio de turno. Algunas ideas de los políticos parecían brillantes para reducir al mínimo la actividad de las pandillas, al no permitir que los mismos grupos de personas trabajaran juntas por mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de que lo separaron de Yibo, también significó el trabajar con Chu Yue otra vez, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Chu Yue era una consumada reina de Shanghái , gritón y divertido, y uno de los primeros amigos que Zhan había hecho cuando llegó a este lugar. No se habían visto mucho desde que Zhan había comenzado a trabajar en la cocina, y estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de verse con él de forma regular una vez más.</p><p>Zhan llegó a la lavandería justo en el cambio de turno y la habitación estaba vacía. Se dirigía a su puesto habitual cuando escuchó: un silbato de lobo, bajo y grotesco, que venía desde el pasillo. Dándose la vuelta, vio a uno de los chicos de la Hermandad Aria apoyado contra el marco. Él era un chico nuevo, y Zhan no sabía su nombre; ¿Zhao, tal vez?</p><p>¿Zhao? Pero era difícil pasarlo por alto, era grande y aunque no tan corpulento, parecía un tanto más sutil que Zhan en rasgos pero eso sí bruto, con un signo negro tatuada con orgullo en su antebrazo. Zhao se quedó donde estaba, mirando a Zhan lentamente de arriba abajo, descaradamente. Zhan pronto se puso nervioso. Este tipo era un poco más grande que él, y él no pensaba que podía luchar y salir airoso. Pero cuando Zhao hizo un movimiento para empezar a caminar en el cuarto de lavado, uno de sus hermanos se presentó junto a él, señalando a Zhan, susurrando en el oído de Zhao. Zhao resopló con fastidio, dándole una última larga mirada a Zhan, pero luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó con su amigo.</p><p>Zhan soltó la mesa de la que se había estado sosteniendo, exhalando aliviado. «¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?»</p><p>Cuando Chu Yue llegó, Zhan le contó la historia, esperando que él estuviera tan confundido como Zhan estaba.</p><p>Pero Chu Yue se echó a reír, mirando a Zhan como si hubiera perdido la razón. —Bueno, por supuesto, cariño — dijo—. Nadie va a meterse contigo. Tú sabes eso.</p><p>—¿Qué? — Zhan estaba más confundido que nunca—.</p><p>¿Por qué no? No estoy en ninguna de las pandillas. No estoy bajo la protección de nadie.</p><p>Chu Yue se le quedó mirando, dejando que la ropa en sus manos cayera de nuevo a la mesa plegable. —¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad no sabes? — Zhan se quedó mirándolo, y finalmente, Chu Yue continuó—: Es tu hombre, bebé. Nadie quiere meterse con Wang.</p><p>—Mi... — Zhan comenzó, pero se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo en voz baja. Esta vez, Chu Yue rio mucho y fuerte.</p><p>—¡Niño, por favor! —dijo cuando lo consiguió—. Todo el mundo al alcance del oído de tu celda sabe lo que ustedes dos hacen todas las noches. ¿Creías que era un gran secreto? No estás exactamente en una sala insonorizada. —Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, sin dejar de reír—. '¿Cómo lo sabes?' Mierda. Sólo desearía que la celda fuera lo suficientemente grande para tres, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.</p><p>Zhan centró su atención en su trabajo, ruborizándose furiosamente. —Chu —regañó.</p><p>Chu Yue se rio de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza la de Zhan amorosamente. —Cierra la boca — dijo—. Sólo bromeaba. — Zhan sonrió.</p><p>Doblaron la ropa en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que Zhan volviera a hablar. —Pero yo todavía no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que estar con Yibo significa que nadie me moleste? No es un miembro de la banda tampoco.</p><p>—No es necesario —dijo Chu Yue—. Ese niño es una fuerza de protección de un-hombre.</p><p>Zhan miró a su amigo otra vez, desconcertado. —¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>Chu Yue exhaló, masticando su labio inferior un poco.</p><p>—Bueno, está bien —dijo al fin—. Supongo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe, y es absolutamente seguro que deberías saberlo también.</p><p>—¿Saber qué?</p><p>Chu Yue dejó su plegado sobre la mesa, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Zhan a la cara. —Sucedió antes de mi tiempo aquí —dijo—. Así que yo no conozco los detalles. Sólo sé lo que he oído. Pero al parecer, alguien se acercó a Wang en la ducha.</p><p>—¿Se acercó cómo?</p><p>—Como quien quiere aprovecharse de ese culo y no fuera a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿De acuerdo? — Zhan tragó, mirando hacia abajo—. De todos modos, Wang enloqueció. Enloqueció con 'E' mayúscula, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Prácticamente golpeó al hombre hasta casi matarlo. Lo puso en el hospital durante un mes. —Chu Yue silbó, volviendo a su trabajo—. Después de eso, nadie se metió con el niño psicópata. Tu novio tiene algunos problemas, cariño.</p><p>Zhan estaba en silencio, pensando sobre lo que le había contado Chu Yue, tratando de determinar qué piezas de esta historia eran verdad y cuánto era mierda de los presos. Había ya estado aquí lo suficiente para saber que cuanto más se repetía una historia, más adornada resultaba. Pero Yibo debía haber hecho algo con el chico o no se habría conseguido una reputación como una fuerza a tener en cuenta. —Está bien —dijo lentamente—. ¿Y la gente no me molesta porque saben acerca de mí y Yibo, y suponen que se va a enojar?</p><p>—No lo suponen. Lo saben. El primer día que llegaste aquí, él esparció el rumor de que estabas bajo su protección.</p><p>Zhan parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba. —¿El primer día?</p><p>¿En serio? Nosotros ni siquiera hicimos nada hasta...</p><p>—¿Hasta qué?</p><p>—Um... la primera noche.</p><p>Chu Yue rodó los ojos. Zhan fingió no darse cuenta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo IV parte tres.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan mantuvo su curiosidad a raya lo mejor que pudo, a sabiendas de que no podía preguntarle a Yibo sobre el asunto en la cafetería o en cualquier otro lugar ya que había gente alrededor. Pero una vez que regresó a su celda por la noche, antes de que las puertas aún se cerraran o las luces se apagaran, no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>—Yibo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo, apuntando a un tono casual.</p><p>—¿Hmm? —Yibo estaba quitándose su uniforme de la prisión, tomando una camiseta limpia para dormir y Zhan trató de no dejarse distraer por la piel pálida frente a él pidiendo ser mordisqueaba.</p><p>—Um, yo estaba hablando con Chu Yue hoy. Y él me contó una historia acerca de ti. Y me imagino que la mayoría de ella es probablemente una mierda, pero algunas partes de ella pudieron haber sucedido.</p><p>Ahora Yibo se dio la vuelta, intrigado. —¿Cuál fue la historia? —preguntó, deslizando la camiseta sobre su cabeza.</p><p>«Maldita sea».</p><p>Zhan negó con la cabeza y se focalizó. —Me dijo que hace mucho tiempo, un tipo trató de... trató de salirse con la suya contigo, ya sabes. En la ducha. Y que lo detuviste, y le diste una paliza bastante dura.</p><p>La cara de Yibo era sombría ahora, la mandíbula tensa.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>—¿Es cierto? —Yibo miró por encima del hombro a la sala, para comprobar si alguien estaba escuchando. —Sí —dijo distraídamente, todavía mirando a otro lado.</p><p>Zhan se quedó atónito. —¿Lo es?</p><p>Al volver a dar vuelta la cabeza, Yibo colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. —Sí —dijo de nuevo, pero sus ojos le dijeron una historia diferente. Poco a poco, movió el dedo—. Más tarde —susurró, sólo pronunciando las palabras, y Zhan entendió.</p><p>Él asintió con la cabeza. La conversación tendría que esperar.</p><p>Más tarde, en la cama de Zhan, en la oscuridad familiar, Yibo explicó.</p><p>—Ocurrió en mi cuarto día aquí —susurró, acurrucado en los brazos de Zhan, sus dedos trazando un patrón perezoso en el pecho de Zhan —. Tenía miedo de todo, de todo el mundo. Yo no había hablado una palabra con nadie todavía. Y yo estaba en la ducha, y este hombre se acercó a mí. Él me empujó, así que quedé contra la pared, y él hizo un comentario acerca de mi culo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo qué, pero estaba claro lo que iba a hacer. Y yo sólo di la vuelta y le di un puñetazo tan fuerte como pude. Lo sorprendió, y lo dejó fuera de balance, y su cabeza golpeó contra la pared, y luego perdió el equilibrio y cayó, y trató de agarrarme y llevarme con él al suelo, pero me salí del camino justo a tiempo, y se golpeó la frente en el suelo, y eso lo noqueó. Entonces los guardias llegaron corriendo, y me pusieron en confinamiento solitario durante dos semanas. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que el tipo había terminado en el hospital y tenía todo tipo de lesiones muy graves, como si toda la mierda hubiera caído encima de él. Todo lo que puedo entender es que uno de los guardias tenía alguna cuenta pendiente con él y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y aprovechó la caída para ello. Eso estaba bien para mí, porque tengo esta reputación como un tipo duro total, y ha detenido a todos desde entonces de que se metan conmigo. Y todo lo que hice fue tirar un puñetazo.</p><p>Zhan se echó a reír, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Yibo tratando de amortiguar el sonido. Era demasiado perfecto. Tenía un perfecto sentido. Yibo era tímido, pero con esa historia dando vueltas, la timidez podría aparentar una especie de dureza. Yibo había encontrado la manera perfecta de mantener a los chicos malos alejados, y su castigo sólo había sido dos semanas en el solitario, pero probablemente prefería tener un compañero de celda de todas maneras, tan aterrado que había estado de los demás internos en ese entonces. Zhan se relajó en la almohada con una sonrisa. «Perfecto».</p><p>—Me encanta —susurró Zhan —. ¿Sabes que te llaman niño psicópata?</p><p>Ahora Yibo se rio, golpeando una mano sobre su boca para cubrirla. Zhan sonrió, apretándolo más cerca. Yibo colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Zhan, y Zhan suspiró feliz.</p><p>—¿Es cierto que le dijiste a la gente que no me molesten en mi primer día aquí? —preguntó Zhan, sus dedos jugando con el pelo oscuro de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo se quedó callado por un momento antes de responder.</p><p>—Sí —dijo en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conocías.</p><p>Esta vez, el momento fue aún más largo. —No sé —dijo Yibo finalmente. —Tú sólo...simplemente... parecías tan... no sé. Eres tan hermoso. — Zhan dejó de respirar. Yibo nunca lo había llamado hermoso antes, nunca dijo nada parecido. Ni siquiera algo que se le acercara—. Y parecías tan triste. Yo sabía que irían detrás de ti, y no quería que eso te sucediera. Yo no quería...</p><p>—No querías que me pasara lo mismo que a ti.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Permanecieron juntos por un instante en silencio, pero finalmente Zhan habló. —Gracias —dijo, su voz apenas era un susurro.</p><p>Yibo no le respondió. En su lugar, se levantó sobre un codo y apretó sus labios suavemente en los de Zhan, su mano acariciando la cara de Zhan, dejando que el beso durase. Finalmente se rompió, pero Yibo se quedó donde estaba, mirando a los ojos de Zhan</p><p>—Además —dijo finalmente—, había algo más, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Los ojos de Yibo no se parecían más a los glaciares. Estaban llenos de calor y estaban tan oscuros que casi eran negros. —Te quería para mí —susurró.</p><p>Zhan le dio un beso a Yibo esta vez, abriendo su boca, deslizando su lengua hacia adelante, y Yibo respondió con entusiasmo. Zhan jaló a Yibo hasta que quedó encima de él, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba y sacándola por su cabeza, pasando sus manos por toda la espalda desnuda de Yibo cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. A medida que el beso se volvió más apasionado, deslizó sus manos abajo, hasta el interior de la ropa interior de Yibo. Yibo dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando Zhan le agarró el culo y apretó, acercándolo más, frotando sus duras erecciones juntas.</p><p>Rompiendo el beso por un momento, miró a Zhan, respirando con dificultad. —¿Va a poner tus dedos en mí? — susurró.</p><p>Tratando lo más que pudo de ir despacio, Zhan sacó una mano de la ropa interior de Yibo y la llevó a su cara para cubrir rápidamente los dedos con saliva mientras la otra mano tiraba de la ropa interior de Yibo para sacársela. Yibo liberó a Zhan de su propia ropa interior y luego se recostó encima de él, lo besó profundamente otra vez, cuando Zhan llegó por detrás de él y metió el primer dedo. Yibo gimió en su boca y se movió con él, empujando contra su mano, frotando su polla contra Zhan con cada movimiento de sus caderas.</p><p>Zhan deslizó un segundo dedo dentro, y Yibo volvió a gemir, empujando un poco más duro, y Zhan le apretó el culo con su mano libre y se movió con él. —¿Quieres tres? — Zhan susurró, pero Yibo negó con la cabeza. Zhan se quedó congelado—. ¿No?</p><p>—Te quiero a ti —dijo Yibo—. Te quiero dentro de mí.</p><p>«Dios. Encesté. Atrapé la jugada, hice el pase. No te corras todavía». —¿Estás seguro? —Su voz era temblorosa. Daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para estar dentro de esa opresión, pero no pensaba que fuera a sobrevivir si se quedaba a mitad de camino y tenía que retirarse de nuevo.</p><p>—Sí. Dios, sí .—Yibo jadeaba ahora, moviendo sus caderas, jodiéndose él mismo en los dedos de Zhan —. Por favor, Zhan.</p><p>Zhan los hizo rodar, deslizando sus dedos fuera y agarrando una almohada para colocar debajo del culo de Yibo. Yibo ya tenía el condón y le había arrancado el envoltorio, y lo estaba desenrollando en el pene duro y dolorido de Zhan. Se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando su boca sobre el látex para que se mojase, y Zhan se quejó y se empujó con tanta suavidad como pudo. —No —dijo—. No puedo.</p><p>Yibo entendió y se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo, y Zhan se inclinó sobre él, besándolo tiernamente mientras levantaba las piernas en alto en la cintura de Zhan. Colocó una mano en su pene para guiarlo, Zhan comenzó a empujar sin romper el beso, absorbiendo los bajos gemido de Yibo, empujando lo más despacio que pudo. «TVXQ. SUJU. SS501. EXO». Cuando finalmente se hubo introducido completamente en el interior de Yibo, se detuvo, mirando a Yibo, buscando en su cara pánico o miedo. Pero no había nada de eso.</p><p>—Se siente tan bien —exclamó Yibo, agarrando a Zhan para que estuviera más cerca. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de llevar a Zhan más profundo.</p><p>—Por favor, Zhan. Por favor.</p><p>Con eso, el tenue control de Zhan se rompió, y se empujó hacia delante, empujando profundo una y otra y otra vez. Los sonidos de Yibo fueron más fuertes, y cubrió la boca de Yibo con la suya, lo besó apasionadamente, sus caderas seguían el ritmo que ambos hombres tanto anhelaban.</p><p>Deslizando una mano entre ellos, agarró la polla de Yibo y comenzó a bombear, y Yibo echó atrás la cabeza, jadeando, apretándolo... tan apretado. «Big Bang. Teen top. B1A4. TST. No te corras todavía. No hasta que él se corra. Todavía no, maldita sea, todavía no». Pero la lucha era cada vez más dura, y Zhan estuvo a punto de perder la batalla, y luego masturbó sin aliento a Yibo una vez más y 'Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii' él disparó duro, cubriendo el puño de Zhan, y Zhan explotó en el interior de su amante, montando oleada tras oleada de placer, y luego cayó encima de Yibo completamente satisfecho.</p><p>Ellos aún estaban así, jadeando, recuperándose, cuando la voz de Chu Yue llegó flotando desde el siguiente nivel. —</p><p>¡Lo consiguieron, chicas! —gritó, y Zhan se echó a reír, tapándose la cara con las manos. Yibo se estremeció con la risa baja por debajo de él, y Zhan la sintió en todas partes. Él se salió con cautela de Yibo, besando tiernamente a Yibo cuando hizo una mueca de dolencia con el dolor de la separación, y lo envolvió en sus brazos.</p><p>—Eso fue increíble —le susurró Yibo, acurrucándose más cerca.</p><p>—Para mí también —le susurró en respuesta Zhan, enterrando su nariz en el pelo de Yibo. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar—. Hey, ¿Yibo? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora?</p><p>Yibo se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato antes de finalmente hablar. —Lo he querido desde el primer día en que te vi —dijo al fin—. Yo estaba... estaba demasiado asustado de dejar que sucediera.</p><p>—¿Y ahora?</p><p>—Me recordaste el tipo duro, grande y temible que soy</p><p>—dijo Yibo con una sonrisa—. ¿De qué hay que tener miedo?</p><p>Zhan lo miró, ajustando su nariz juguetonamente. La pequeña sonrisa de Yibo se tornó en una grande, y se besaron. Sin embargo, cuando el beso se rompió, Yibo se volvió más serio.</p><p>—No, en serio. Yo creo que... sólo lo quería tanto, que no podía dejar que nada más se interponga en el camino. — Tragó—. Ni siquiera yo.</p><p>—Te amo —dijo Zhan de repente, y Yibo amplió los ojos. «Mierda. MIERDA. ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Qué jodidos, Xiao? Lo vas a asustar, lo vas a arruinar todo. Desdícete, encuentra la manera de...»</p><p>—Te amo también —susurró Yibo, y Zhan respiró fuerte.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>Yibo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía muy amplios. —He estado queriendo decirlo desde... hace mucho tiempo. Yo... yo no quería... cuando Darry te lo dijo, tú te sentiste presionado en decirle que también lo amabas, a pesar de que no lo sentías, y yo no quería...</p><p>—Te amo —dijo Zhan, besándolo y cortando sus palabras—. Nunca me he sentido así, no con Darry, no con cualquier otro, y da miedo. Es jodidamente terrorífico, y es tan, tan bueno. —Hizo una pausa, mirándolo—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Wang. Desde hace meses.</p><p>Yibo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras. —Lo mismo digo —dijo finalmente. Zhan sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, y esta vez ellos abrieron la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, y Zhan se puso semi duro otra vez. —Ahora me jodes otra vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Yibo cuando se rompió el beso, su voz tranquila, sin aliento. La semi erección de repente se llenó completamente, mientras Zhan recordaba el mayor número de estadísticas de Kpop como podía.</p><p>—Tú lo tendrás —dijo, y así fue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo V Parte uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan estaba feliz de descubrir que no había perdido su talento para esto. Aprendió rápidamente las mejores maneras de hacer que los dedos de Yibo se doblaran, con los largos y lentos envites que le traían placer como un caramelo con los rápidos y profundos empujes que hacía a Yibo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y alejarla tanto que Zhan tenía que encontrar formas creativas de cubrir su boca. Amaba ver la cara de Yibo cuando hacían el amor, mirando en sus ojos el cambio, mirando su cara sonrojarse, mirando a sus labios entreabrirse. Ellos trataron de hacerlo en silencio, pero Yibo susurraba raramente palabras, y eso enloquecía de pasión a Zhan cuando lo hacía. Palabras como 'oh Dios', y 'sí', y 'Dios, allí mismo', y 'tan bueno, tan bueno'. A veces, justo después de haber terminado, cuando sus cuerpos estaban enredados siguiendo juntos y sudorosos, Yibo veía a Zhan con una sonrisa en su rostro y le susurraba al oído las mejores palabras de todas: —. Otra vez.</p><p>A medida que los meses pasaban, se ponía mejor y mejor. Y no sólo el sexo, sino el resto también. Se abrazaban por la noche y hablaban de todo, de sus secretos más íntimos y de sus recuerdos más felices y de todos los demás. Yibo toleraba la amargura de Zhan y lo apoyaba en cada momento sombrío, y Zhan perdonaba la terquedad de Yibo e incluso trataba de aprender un poco sobre los libros de historietas de las que hablaba tanto. Hablaban de su pasado, su presente, su futuro. Yibo memorizó el complicado árbol genealógico de Zhan, y después de un tiempo, empezaron a ir juntos a las visitas que hacían los padres de Zhan. En el cumpleaños de Yibo, ellos le enviaron tres novelas nuevas gráficas que sus artistas favoritos habían lanzado desde su encarcelamiento. Yibo fue tocado más allá de las palabras y les escribió una nota de nueve páginas de agradecimiento, y él y la mamá de Zhan empezaron a intercambiar mensajes de correo electrónico desde entonces.</p><p>El regalo de Zhan fue un poco más calificado como del tipo X.</p><p>La vida en prisión, por su parte, apestaba. Los días eran repetitivos y adormecían la mente, y la violencia y la crueldad eran a veces difíciles de tomar. Zhan fue testigo de un apuñalamiento en el patio de la prisión, una brutal paliza en la cafetería, y los tantos enfrentamientos y amenazas de muerte por lo que a veces quería quedarse en su celda con las manos sobre su cabeza y no salir nunca. Pero Yibo estaba allí con él para que siguiera adelante, y en voz baja le apoyaba, y de alguna manera hacía que todo fuera mejor.</p><p>Cada vez que Zhan pensaba que no podía tener un día más en ese lugar, Yibo le sonreía, y Zhan recordaba por qué podía hacerlo.</p><p>A estas alturas, estaba claro que todo el mundo sabía sobre su relación, incluyendo los guardias. Y mientras que el sexo entre los presos era técnicamente contra las reglas, Zhan y Yibo eran prisioneros modelos, así que había un conocimiento silencioso: siempre y cuando no se insistiera en el tema, siempre y cuando se mantuviera en secreto, siempre y cuando no se metieran en problemas, existía el poder de mirar hacia otro lado. Así se pegaron a su 'no preguntes', 'no hables de la rutina', actuando como amigos cercanos durante el día, reuniéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Y era suficiente Zhan era feliz.</p><p>Tan feliz que incluso había empezado a escribir de nuevo. Había sido un largo, largo tiempo desde que había tenido ganas de hacer eso, pero una vez adquirido el hábito de nuevo, se encontró con que no podía parar. Escribió pequeñas historias, algunas felices, otras tristes, todo verídico. Había algunas menciones cortas de las cosas que pasó en la cárcel o más reflexiones sobre la gente a la que había herido y lo mucho que lamentaba las opciones que había hecho. A veces, acababa de escribir poemas tontos de amor acerca de la timidez profunda de Yibo o los sonidos que hacía en la cama. Se los había leído a Yibo por la noche, y Yibo se avergonzaba desde las raíces de su pelo. Y luego hacían el amor, y Yibo le daba más material para escribir.</p><p>Entonces, un día de julio, en el que estaban de pie en una fila para el correo, el guardia gritó el nombre de Yibo. Yibo parpadeó y miró a Zhan por un momento antes de caminar hacia adelante para tomar el sobre, y Zhan sólo lo observaba, estupefacto. Era la primera vez que Yibo había recibido una carta en los once meses que Zhan había estado en este lugar y, por la expresión de su rostro, Zhan adivinaba que era la primera vez que Yibo había recibido una carta en los tres años que había estado en este lugar. Yibo volvió a la línea poco a poco, la mirada fija en el sobre, y cuando miró a Zhan, su rostro estaba blanco. —Es de mi padre —dijo. Zhan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yibo, sin saber qué decir. Pero Yibo se alejó, sin dejar de mirar la carta, y Zhan lo dejó ir. Él sabía que Yibo necesitaba estar a solas en este momento, por más que eso matara a Zhan, pero tenía que darle ese espacio.</p><p>Cuando él había esperado todo el tiempo que podía soportar –unos diez minutos–, Zhan caminó a su celda, metiendo su cabeza por la puerta y viendo que Yibo estaba de espaldas en su cama, las páginas de la carta desplegadas en su pecho, mirando al techo. —¿Yibo? — Zhan dijo tentativamente, y se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama. —¿Estás bien? —Yibo giró la cabeza y lo miró, y luego sin decir ni una palabra le entregó la carta. Zhan trató de hablar otra vez, pero Yibo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada.</p><p>—Sólo tienes que leer.</p><p>Zhan hizo una pausa, y luego miró a las páginas escritas a mano. —Está bien —dijo. Y comenzó a leer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo V Parte dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Querido Yibo:</p><p>Estoy seguro de que debe ser una gran sorpresa saber de mí. Probablemente pienses que me había olvidado incluso de que tengo un hijo, y para ser honesto, lo he intentado. Yo estaba indignado por lo que vi esa noche en tu cuarto, y por lo que te dije. Yo no quería escuchar cuando me juraste que no era verdad lo que SeungYoun decía. Yo sospechaba que tenías tendencias homosexuales, y la idea de un buen joven como SeungYoun haciendo las cosas que dijiste te hizo, en lugar de al revés... bueno, fue demasiado para mí de creer.</p><p>Pero estaba equivocado.</p><p>La semana pasada, recibí la noticia de que SeungYoun fue arrestado por la violación de un estudiante de primer año en su dormitorio de la universidad. Un estudiante de primer año masculino. Cuando la policía registró la habitación de SeungYoun después de la detención, se encontraron con un diario que había conservado de todas sus 'conquistas', incluyéndote. Había habido varias otras víctimas en el colegio, pero él había intimidado a todos para que no informen nada porque nadie les creería. Así como no te creímos a ti. La única razón por la que fue capturado esta vez fue porque el compañero de cuarto del estudiante de primer año entró en el momento en el que el crimen estaba en plena marcha.</p><p>Ante la abrumadora evidencia, SeungYoun acordó confesar con un acuerdo que incluía una reducción de la pena de múltiples cargos de violación. Él tendrá que ser juzgado por cada cargo, lo que significa que tendrá que testificar en la corte sobre lo que exactamente le hizo</p><p>a cada víctima. Él ya ha hecho una declaración por escrito en la preparación de ese proceso en el que indica que te obligó a tener relaciones sexuales y que mintió cuando dijo que tú lo obligaste.</p><p>No pretendo entender por qué has elegido el declararte culpable de un crimen que no cometiste. Ya he consultado con un abogado, que me dice que el tribunal tendrá una respuesta a la petición de dejar a un lado tu declaración de culpabilidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, es optimista respecto a la declaración de SeungYoun y los datos adicionales se incluirán en su declaración ante el juzgado, y allí podremos ser capaces de hacer que tu condena sea revocada.</p><p>He pagado al abogado y arreglé para que te visite en la cárcel, pero quiero ir a verte yo primero. Me decidí a escribir esta carta con antelación para que mi visita no te caiga como una total sorpresa.</p><p>Hijo, hay tantas cosas que haría diferente si pudiera. Nunca habría creído que un hijo mío estuviera dispuesto a cometer actos depravados actos sexuales con otro hombre. Debería haberte creído cuando me dijiste que SeungYoun estaba mintiendo. Nunca debí haberte dado la espalda.</p><p>Voy a estar en la cárcel el día 26. Espero verte, hijo.</p><p>Es mucho lo que hay que discutir.</p><p>Papá</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Zhan, cuando terminó, mirando a Yibo, quien estaba mirando hacia el techo de nuevo—. Esto es...Yibo, esto es...</p><p>—Increíble. Creo que 'increíble' es la palabra que estás buscando.</p><p>—Sí. —Tiró las páginas al suelo, saltó sobre la cama, cantando con risas mientras abrazaba a Yibo fuerte.</p><p>—¡Yibo, esto es genial! Esta es...</p><p>—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Yibo se escurrió de las manos de Zhan, se puso de pie, andando—. No es genial. Es completamente jodido. Ridículamente jodido, eso es lo que es.</p><p>—Yibo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? — Zhan se sentó, mirándolo—. ¡Esto significa que puedes salir de aquí! Esto significa que...</p><p>—Esto no significa nada de eso. —Yibo se dio la vuelta, los brazos cruzados, el cuerpo en tensión. Zhan no había visto esta postura de él en mucho tiempo—. Él no sabe los detalles todavía. Va a descubrir que comenzó con SeungYoun obligándome, pero que se convirtió en otra cosa. Él va a saber que yo estaba más que dispuesto a cometer los actos sexuales depravados, y que los cometo contigo todas las noches.</p><p>—Yibo.</p><p>—¡Él piensa que soy maricón, Zhan! —Yibo estaba dando vueltas ahora, enojado—. Él lo dijo esa noche. Dijo: 'Siempre supe que eras un maricón'. Lo dijo una vez más en esta carta. Quiero decir, él no hizo uso de la palabra, pero...</p><p>—Yibo.</p><p>—Pero sigue siendo feliz diciéndome lo repugnante que soy. ¡Mira esta carta! Él estaba tan molesto con la idea de que yo estaba dispuesto a participar como lo estaba, con la idea de que yo era un violador. ¿Crees que va a pagar por este abogado cuando se entere de la verdad? Quiero decir...</p><p>—¡Yibo, a la mierda con tu padre!— Eso hizo que se callara. Yibo miró a Zhan, en silencio—. No importa. Incluso si él te da la espalda otra vez, la declaración de SeungYoun todavía está allí. La declaración todavía está allí. Vamos a contratar a un abogado. O nos pondremos en contacto con el Proyecto de Inocencia, o con la jodida Suprema Corte, Yibo, ¡Jesús! ¡Te vamos a sacar de aquí!</p><p>—¡Yo no quiero salir de aquí!</p><p>Por un momento, los hombres sólo se miraban el uno al otro, las palabras de Yibo colgaban pesadas en el aire. Finalmente, Zhan habló. —No me digas que todavía crees que mereces ser castigado por ser...</p><p>—¡No! —gritó Yibo, cerrando los ojos, colocando los talones de sus manos en las sienes, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza—. Mi papá es un idiota —dijo en voz baja—. Él me enseñó todo tipo de mierda estúpida. Basura que ya está muerta, estaba equivocado. —Bajó las manos, abrió los ojos y miró a Zhan otra vez—. ¿Sabes que él nunca vino a verme? Ni una sola vez. Me llevaron a la cárcel la noche que fui arrestado, pero se fijó una fianza para mí al día siguiente, y mi padre se negó a pagarla. No pagaría por un abogado. Él no quería hablar conmigo por teléfono. Él acabó saliendo de mi vida. Un día tenía un padre, y al día siguiente no lo tenía. Sin previo aviso, simplemente, ¡puf! Estás por tu cuenta. Y yo tenía que pasar por todo esto... todo esto... los cargos, los abogados, las decisiones, la adaptación a la vida en prisión, todo ello... solo. Nadie con quien hablar. Nadie en quien apoyarme. Sólo yo.</p><p>—Lo sé —dijo Zhan en voz baja. Se acercó a Yibo y le agarró la mano, apretando suavemente—. Pero no estás solo.</p><p>Yibo miró sus manos unidas, tragando saliva.</p><p>—Pero si yo hago esto —dijo—, voy a estarlo. —Zhan lo miró, confuso, y, finalmente, Yibo lo miró a los ojos—. A ti aun te quedan seis años antes de que seas elegible para libertad condicional —dijo—. Si me voy de aquí...</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Zhan, finalmente dándose cuenta—. No puedes permanecer en la cárcel por mi culpa.</p><p>—No te puedo perder —dijo Yibo, su voz forzada. Zhan vio, con sorpresa, que los ojos de Yibo estaban mojados. Nunca lo había visto llorar, ni una vez, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado.</p><p>—Zhan, no puedo... no puedo...</p><p>Zhan sólo tomó a Yibo, abrazándolo muy fuerte, los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo a Yibo entre sus brazos nuevamente. Pero el momento duró poco, cuando un guardia que caminaba por el pasillo les gritó que se separaran. Yibo saltó hacia atrás y corrió hacia la puerta, y Zhan se quedó donde estaba, sin hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo V Parte tres.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yibo se mantuvo a distancia por el resto de ese día, y Zhan se quedó lejos también, sin saber qué hacer. Cenó con Chu Yue y sus amigos y luego hizo como que veía la televisión, su mente todavía se tambaleaba. ¿Cómo era esto posible? «¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?»</p><p>Cuando regresó a su celda esa noche, Yibo ya estaba en su cama, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo acurrucado enfrentando a la pared. De alguna manera, Zhan sabía que Yibo sólo fingía dormir, pero respetaría el hecho de que él no quería hablar. Así que no lo intentó. Se cambió el uniforme en silencio y luego se metió en su propia cama.</p><p>Cuarenta y cinco minutos después se apagaron las luces, y el sueño había desaparecido en el horizonte. Zhan se quitó las sábanas y se levantó, entonces fue a la cama de Yibo y se subió a ella. Yibo no saltó, no protestó, no pretendió estar dormido. Zhan se puso en cuchara detrás de él, tirando de él, estrechándolo y Yibo cubrió la mano de Zhan con su propia mano y lo jaló más cerca. —Te amo —le susurró Zhan</p><p>—Te amo también.</p><p>Y Zhan se quedó dormido.</p><p>Algún tiempo después, Zhan se despertó con un muy desnudo Yibo agachado sobre él, besando su cuello, levantando su camiseta para revelar la piel por debajo. — Yibo ...</p><p>—Necesito que me jodas —le susurró Yibo, tirando de la camiseta, deslizando su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Zhan para exprimir su polla—. Te necesito. Por favor.</p><p>— Yibo, espera. —Y lo decía en serio. El cerebro de Zhan estaba convencido con el plan de esperar. Sabía que Yibo no debería estar haciendo esto ahora, que tenían que hablar en primer lugar, que esto era una mala idea. Pero ese mensaje no había llegado aún a la polla de Zhan.</p><p>—Lo necesito —dijo Yibo. La ropa interior de Zhan estaba en el piso ahora, y Yibo se estaba tragando la polla de Zhan chupando más profundo, llevándolo al fondo de su garganta. Los párpados de Zhan se agitaron cuando gimió, y Yibo lo liberó, tomando a Zhan por su lado rodándolos para que Yibo quedara acostado sobre su espalda y Zhan estuviera arriba.</p><p>—Espera —dijo Zhan otra vez, pero su voz estaba sin aliento, su polla muy dura—. Debemos tra...</p><p>— Zhan, por favor —se quejó Yibo, con la voz más urgente—. Te necesito en mí ahora. ¿Podemos por favor hablar mañana? Por favor, es que... —Movió sus caderas hacia Zhan, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él—.</p><p>Necesito esto. Necesito que me jodas, hacer que el resto del mundo desaparezca. Por favor.</p><p>«Dios». Zhan estaba más duro que el infierno ahora, su respuesta habitual cuando Yibo le hablaba sucio, pero él abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, dispuesto a explicar por qué no debían hacerlo esta noche. Pero Yibo lo agarró, lo besó profundamente, y Zhan olvidó todo menos el conseguir su polla dentro de su novio increíblemente caliente tan pronto como sea humanamente posible. Buscó un condón, deslizándolo sobre su polla mientras que Yibo se preparó, y antes de que él supiera cómo había sucedido, estaba en el interior. Yibo dejó salir su profunda satisfacción y gimió, y Zhan comenzó a presionar, pasando una mano por el muslo de Yibo para levantar sus piernas, aferrándose a su hermoso culo.</p><p>—Más duro —susurró Yibo, y Zhan empujó más fuerte, moviéndose más rápido y lo besó otra vez—. Más duro —dijo Yibo de nuevo cuando el beso se rompió, y Zhan perdió el control de su propia respiración cuando sus caderas se movían con vida propia.</p><p>—Duro, bebé, jódeme duro —se quejó Yibo, y Zhan se estrelló en él, haciendo crujir la cama con cada golpe de sus caderas, y ahora los labios de Yibo se curvaron en una sonrisa con la boca abierta, y se quejaba con alegría, y la parte del cerebro de Zhan que no estaba quemada entendió que esto era lo que quería Yibo, una jodida tan intensa que no cabría espacio en su cerebro para otra cosa.</p><p>Zhan estaba sudando ahora, penetrando a Yibo profundamente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mantener su ritmo y centrarse en no correrse demasiado pronto. Si no había nada más que pudiera hacer por Yibo esta noche, por lo menos podría darle el más jodido orgasmo de su vida.</p><p>Yibo tomó su propia polla y la jalaba, y no mucho después, se corrió con un grito ahogado, hundiendo la boca en el hombro de Zhan agarrando el culo de Zhan con su mano libre para tirar de él tan profundo como pudo. Zhan empujó cuatro veces más, y llegó, colapsando sobre su amante, y se quedó allí sin fuerzas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.</p><p>Finalmente, se retiró y salió del cuerpo de Yibo, acostándose sobre su espalda junto a él, su respiración poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. —Gracias —le susurró Yibo, y eso lo animó jodidamente tanto, y ahora tenían que hablar, y Zhan se levantó para decir eso. Pero Yibo ya estaba dormido.</p><p>Zhan se le quedó mirando. «¿Qué vamos a hacer?», pensó una vez más, no más cerca de una respuesta de lo que había estado las últimas 500 veces que se había hecho esa pregunta ese día. Por primera vez en meses, sintió miedo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo VI Parte uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día 26, el papá de Yibo apareció a la hora prevista para su visita. Y como era de esperar, gritó maldiciones e insultos cuando Yibo le dijo toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó con SeungYoun palabras que hicieron que la cara de Yibo ardiera con furia y sus manos se apretaran en puños. Pero Yibo seguía hablando, y cuando comenzó a explicar sobre su relación con Zhan, su padre sólo se puso de pie y salió. No contactó con Yibo desde entonces.</p><p>—Llama a eso su derecho —dijo Yibo a Zhan después, y no quiso decir nada más. Pero Zhan lo sostuvo de todos modos, esa noche y muchas noches después, y en la oscuridad de una noche, en un susurro, Yibo confesó cuán herido estaba, lo que el rechazo de su padre le molestaba, y cómo le molestaba que le molestara. —No me gusta que todavía tenga ese poder sobre mí —dijo—. Yo lo odio. —Sin embargo, su labio temblaba y sus ojos también, y Zhan sabía que la verdad era más complicada que eso.</p><p>—Te amo —le susurró Zhan, porque no sabía qué más decir. Pero una vez que empezó a hablar, era más fácil de seguir. Él le dijo a Yibo que él era un hombre bueno, el mejor hombre que Zhan había conocido, y que su padre era un tonto. Pero también dijo que entendía que Yibo le quería de todos modos, que sería una parte de él siempre. —No es porque se lo merece —dijo—, sino porque él es tu padre. Y eso bebé, está bien.</p><p>Yibo no dijo nada en respuesta, pero dejó que Zhan lo abrazara. Y por la mañana, el estado de ánimo de Yibo era un poco mejor. Continuó mejorando cada mañana después. Y Zhan sabía que Yibo estaría bien.</p><p>El abogado que el padre de Yibo había prometido nunca se materializó, por supuesto. Cuando Zhan quiso contactarse con su familia para pedirles que contrataran a un abogado, Yibo le dijo que no. —Yo no voy a dejarte —dijo, y Zhan pudo ver que lo decía en serio.</p><p>—Yo no voy a pelear contigo —dijo Zhan con calma, dejando a un lado la pluma que usaba para escribir la carta a su madre y mirando a Yibo directamente a los ojos—. Pero no te quedarás en este lugar por un día más de lo necesario. Ni un solo día, ni una sola hora, ni un segundo. No por mí. Ni por nada del mundo.</p><p>—Zhan...</p><p>—Por supuesto que no. Y si dices algo como eso, incluso una vez más, nunca voy a tener sexo contigo otra vez. — Yibo resopló una carcajada, y Zhan le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y la sonrisa se desvaneció con el tiempo y, por último, Zhan agarró la pluma de nuevo.</p><p>—Te amo —dijo Yibo en voz baja mientras Zhan se inclinó sobre la carta.</p><p>—Te amo también —dijo Zhan, sin levantar la vista. Trató de seguir escribiendo, con la esperanza como el infierno de que eso le ayudara a contener las lágrimas hasta que Yibo saliera de la habitación. Y funcionó.</p><p>El abogado trabajó rápidamente, y conforme pasaban los meses, Zhan sabía que su tiempo con Yibo se acortaba. Se encontró a sí mismo centrándose en casi cualquier otra cosa sólo para quitarse de la cabeza la idea, dejándose caer en su escritura, terminando una colección de historias que incluso él tuvo que admitir que eran bastante buenas. Él escribió acerca de su manera de beber, de su dolor, de su arrepentimiento. Sobre todo, él escribió acerca de Li Qin, la mujer que golpeó esa noche. Él escribió lo que pensaba de ella todos los días, cómo se preguntaba si alguna vez podría salir de esa silla de ruedas, cómo pensó en sus hijos y la forma en que debían haber sufrido. Él escribió que él haría cualquier cosa para volver el tiempo atrás y haberse lastimado él mismo tan pronto como él incluso pensara en ponerse al volante. Eso por lo menos le gustaría poder hacerlo, de modo que el único que terminara en una silla de ruedas a causa de su estupidez fuera él.</p><p>Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había escrito un libro. Yibo lo leyó y le dijo que nunca había leído nada igual, nada tan conmovedor y crudo y honesto y verdadero. Alentó a Zhan para enviarlo a los editores, pero Zhan sabía que había alguien que tenía que verlo en primer lugar. Se tomó una semana para escribir la carta que acompañaba el manuscrito, pero cuando escribió la dirección de la Sra. Li en el pesado sobre y lo puso en el correo saliente, sabía que era lo correcto.</p><p>Esa noche fue la última noche de Yibo en la cárcel, y Zhan lloró en brazos de su amante. Gritó de todo: los errores que había cometido, la gente que había herido, los temores que tenía para su futuro. Pero sobre todo, lloraba por Yibo. Parecía cruel que se hubieran encontrado en este lugar horrible para luego ser separados. Cruel y equivocado y toda clase de imposibles. No puso nada de esto en palabras. Él lloraba, y Yibo lo sostenía cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, tan suave como supo. Y hacían el amor, y era tierno y suave, y Zhan no quería dejarlo ir. Yibo se quedó dormido, pero Zhan permaneció despierto toda la noche, la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yibo, escuchando su respiración, tratando de no perder ni un solo momento del tiempo que les quedaba.</p><p>Por la mañana, Zhan caminó con él hasta el último momento que se le permitió. Y cuando tuvo que separarse, Yibo hizo caso omiso de todos los guardias a su alrededor y jaló a Zhan a sus brazos, aplastando sus bocas juntas en un beso profundo, apasionado. Los guardias le gritaron que se detuvieran, y los presos gritaban dando silbidos y abucheos, pero Zhan no era consciente de nada más que Yibo, de los labios de Yibo fuertes y cálidos, la lengua de Yibo bailando con la suya, los brazos de Yibo envueltos alrededor de él, el cuerpo de Yibo presionándose contra el suyo. Sólo cuando los guardias físicamente los separaron, Zhan se quedó con la mano del guardia presionando los moretones en el brazo y vio cómo Yibo se alejaba.</p><p>Zhan pasó una noche en régimen de aislamiento por ese beso, pero a él no le molestó. No podía soportar la idea de dormir en su celda sin Yibo allí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo VI Parte dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Zhan sabía que tenía que hacer algo sobre la cuestión práctica de su supervivencia. Había estado buscando sus opciones, y como se veía ahora, no tenía más un 'niño psicópata' novio que lo protegiera en la cárcel, sino que debía obtener protección por un precio. Chu Yue tenía un primo en los Japan Kings, y organizó una reunión por la tarde. Zhan estaba contento de que Chu Yue estuviera allí, también, porque, maldita sea, Tamaki daba miedo: grande, corpulento, cubierto de tatuajes, con una fea cicatriz en el costado de su cuello y un lóbulo de la oreja izquierda al que parecía faltarle un pedazo. Establecieron una cifra en dólares muy rápidamente, pero luego Tamaki trajo a colación el asunto de algo extra para él. Zhan se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, por lo que Tamaki aclaró; —No mucho, ya sabes, algo por el momento. ¿Cómo una mamada al mes, tal vez?</p><p>Zhan estaba demasiado aturdido para responder, pero, afortunadamente, Chu Yue no tenía ese problema. Él gritó a Tamaki rápido, enfurecido, hasta en japones. Tamaki levantó las manos, quedándose en su asiento, claramente aterrorizado de su pequeño primo, y Zhan tuvo que reír. —Muy bien. ¡Muy bien! —dijo Tamaki, negando con la cabeza—. Jesús, Yue, rompes mi puta cabeza, ¿a ti no? —Sacudió la mano de Zhan para sellar el acuerdo y se alejó, todavía murmurando entre dientes, Chu Yue seguía gritando a sus espaldas.</p><p>Con el tiempo, la risa de Zhan se calmó lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar. —Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la escuela japonesa —dijo—. ¿Pero acabas de llamar a su madre lo que creo que hiciste?</p><p>Chu Yue se quedó donde estaba, sin dejar de mirar en la dirección en la que su primo se había ido, con las manos en sus caderas, con un pie golpeando el suelo con furia. —Sólo porque la mujer sea mi tía no quiere decir que ella no haya criado a un tonto como eso —dijo. Zhan volvió a reír, y Chu Yue se volvió hacia él, su sonrisa regresó—. De todos modos, ya está hecho. Vamos, cariño, vamos a celebrar — dijo, y se agarró del brazo de Zhan y lo sacó fuera de la habitación.</p><p>La vida en prisión se desvaneció rápidamente al gris. Tamaki era tan bueno como su palabra, y nadie molestó a Zhan. Se le asignó un nuevo compañero de celda, un adicto al crack de treinta y cinco años llamado Yang Di, que parecía tener veinte años más que su edad real y no estaba interesado en nada más que dormir, comer, y conseguir su próxima dosis. Él y Zhan se apartaban del camino del otro, y Zhan dormía solo, frente a la pared y soñaba con Yibo.</p><p>Durante el día, pasaba por los movimientos de su trabajo, escuchaba las charlas de Chu Yue a lo lejos durante las comidas y vertía sus pensamientos en su escritura cuando tenía un momento solo. Yibo lo visitaba tanto como la prisión se lo permitía, y la primera vez que Zhan lo vio en el otro lado del acrílico, él tuvo una opresión repentina, como lo que Yang Di debería sentirse cuando miraba un frasco de crack. Había una reacción física, su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría, así como una intensa sensación de necesidad-necesidad- necesidad-ahora-ahora-ahora, y quería romper el cristal con un martillo y tirar a Yibo al piso. Yibo parecía sentir lo mismo, y pasaron toda la hora hablando con una mano apretada contra el vidrio, palma contra palma, tratando de llegar lo más cerca de tocarse como les fuera posible.</p><p>Yibo estaba viviendo con los padres de Zhan ahora, un acuerdo al que él se había mostrado reacio, diciendo que no quería ser una carga. Pero la mamá de Zhan se negó a escucharlo, y Zhan le rogó a Yibo que aceptara su oferta. Su mente quedó sustancialmente a gusto cuando Yibo dijo que sí. Ahora, al menos, no tendría que preocuparse de que Yibo pasara demasiado tiempo solo o no tener suficiente para comer. Yibo había tomado un trabajo en una tienda de cómics y aplicó a la universidad local, después de haber terminado su preparatoria mientras todavía estaba en la cárcel. Parecía feliz, y eso calentó el corazón de Zhan al verlo.</p><p>Y Zhan lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía.</p><p>A veces, en la noche, no podía dormir en absoluto. Se acostaba en una bola con los ojos cerrados y tratando de evocar el recuerdo de su novio, que estaba otra vez a su lado en cuchara, y hundía el rostro en el borde de la funda de la almohada imaginando el olor de Yibo. Pero nunca era lo mismo, y nunca era suficiente. Zhan nunca había sido un llorón, pero ahora estaba llorando mucho, todas las noches, de hecho. Y todo lo escrito en el mundo no era suficiente para arreglarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo VI Parte tres .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un domingo, alrededor de seis semanas después de que Yibo se fuera, Zhan entró en el área de visitantes con un poco de temor. Le habían dicho que había un visitante, pero no sabía quién era, y no tenía idea de qué esperar. Miró con inquietud a la habitación del otro lado del acrílico, abriendo y cerrando las manos nerviosamente, esperando.</p><p>Cuando Li Qin entró en la habitación, él casi se cayó de su silla.</p><p>En primer lugar, estaba caminando. Inestable y usando un bastón, pero ella estaba de pie. En segundo lugar, Yibo estaba con ella, ayudándola a sentarse en la silla frente a Zhan. «Yibo. Con Li Qin». ¿Cómo era posible? Zhan se puso de pie, tirando su propia silla, con la boca abierta. No sabía qué hacer. Pero la mujer estaba sentada, descolgando el auricular, mirándolo fijamente. Yibo levantó las cejas en un gesto a Zhan y al teléfono, y Zhan rápidamente colocó su propia silla de nuevo en posición vertical y se sentó, recogiendo su propio receptor.</p><p>—Sra. Li —jadeó, y meneó la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—. Sra. Li. Hola.</p><p>—Hola, Zhan. —Su voz era neutral, no tibia, no fría. Ella lo miró atentamente y luego miró a Yibo, quien le dijo algo que Zhan no podía oír. Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego le entregó el receptor a Yibo.</p><p>—Voy a dejarlos a los dos solos para hablar —dijo Yibo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Zhan.</p><p>—Yibo, ¿qué...?</p><p>—Volveré —dijo, y él le devolvió el teléfono a ella, luego se volvió y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Zhan lo vio irse y luego volvió su atención a la Sra.Li, que todavía le está dando una mirada penetrante. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Así que se quedó mirando. En realidad nunca la había mirado durante el juicio, no lo suficiente como para registrar a la joven mujer en un elegante traje que él odiaba. Hasta el momento, parecía que nada de eso había cambiado.</p><p>Finalmente, habló. —He leído tu carta —dijo—. Y tu libro.</p><p>—¿Usted... lo hizo?</p><p>—Sí. Yo no lo hice en un primer momento. Ese sobre estuvo sobre mi mesa de la cocina durante mucho tiempo. Yo iba a tirarlo, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Pero estoy segura que no tenía la intención de leerlo.</p><p>La boca de Zhan estaba seca. «¿De verdad estoy teniendo esta conversación?» —¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión? —dijo al fin.</p><p>—El joven —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia atrás en la dirección en la que Yibo se había ido—. Él es muy persistente.</p><p>—Yibo...él...</p><p>—Él vino a verme. Me explicó quién era, y él habló acerca de ti. Y yo no quería oírlo. Pero él siguió viniendo. Finalmente, accedí a leerlo justo para deshacerme de él.</p><p>Zhan se echó a reír, a pesar de sí mismo. Eso sonaba bastante bien. Yibo podía ser terco cuando él quería serlo, y una vez que decidía hacer algo, el Señor ayudara a cualquier persona que pensara que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.</p><p>—Sólo que no era lo que yo esperaba —dijo ella, mirando a Zhan, pensativa—. Tienes un don, sabes. Una habilidad con las palabras.</p><p>Zhan miró hacia abajo. —Sra. Li. Yo no puedo... Me gustaría poder decirle cuánto lo siento, lo muchísimo que lo lamento. Yo...</p><p>—Pero ya lo hiciste —dijo—. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Ya me lo has dicho. Y muy bonito. —Poco a poco, Zhan levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada—. He estado enojada contigo por un largo, largo tiempo —continuó, su voz suave—. Tú hiciste algo que estuvo muy mal, y me dolió mucho. Les robaste a mis hijos. Eso es lo que siento acerca de lo que pasó. Que tomaste parte de su madre.</p><p>Zhan tragó saliva. —Lo sé —susurró.</p><p>—Sólo que no es la historia completa. Tú no eres un monstruo. No eres más que un niño que ha cometido un error. Cada vez que Yibo volvía, empecé a verte a través de sus ojos. Y, oh, él te ama tanto. —Zhan asintió con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas—. Tú lo sabes también.</p><p>Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez. —Soy muy afortunado de tenerlo —dijo.</p><p>—Sí, lo eres. —Hizo una pausa, todavía mirándolo—. Pero cuando leí lo que escribiste, me puse a pensar que tal vez él tiene suerte de tenerte también. —Zhan se quedó mirándola, y estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Así que decidí venir aquí hoy y encontrarme contigo. Ver si tal vez podríamos empezar a entendernos. Debido a que esta rabia que he estado cultivando no me hace ningún bien. No te está haciendo ningún bien a ti tampoco, y seguro que no les está haciendo ningún bien a mis hijos. Si tú pudieras ayudarme a alejarla, sería un gran regalo para mí.</p><p>Zhan sonrió, limpiándose una lágrima perdida de su ojo y aclarándose la garganta. —Para mí también —dijo.</p><p>Qin le devolvió la sonrisa. Y comenzaron a hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitulo VII Parte final uno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todavía estaban enfrascados en una conversación cuando el guardia entró una hora más tarde y anunció que su tiempo había terminado. Zhan se había enterado de que Qin era una madre soltera, que había trabajado horas y horas de terapia física para llegar a ponerse en sus pies una vez más, que se había negado a recibir caridad, o dejarse ayudar por cualquier persona, porque quería demostrarles a sus hijos que ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Se enteró de que había tenido su propia lucha con el alcoholismo años atrás y que en parte pensaba que el accidente era una especie de castigo de Dios por las veces que había conducido borracha cuando tenía la edad de Zhan.</p><p>Zhan habló con Qin de todo. Acerca de su infancia, su vida, su mundo en la cárcel. Sobre todo, habló de Yibo, porque eso es lo que hizo sonreír a Qin. Ella había tenido un amor como ese una vez, y su hijo mayor era casi de la edad de Zhan, y ella quería esa clase de amor para él. Al final de la hora, se reían juntos, como viejos amigos, y Zhan estaba genuinamente arrepentido de verla partir. Cuando le preguntó si podía visitarlo de nuevo, sonrió ampliamente y dijo que le gustaría, y lo decía en serio. El ver su sonrisa fue como si un peso fuera levantado de los hombros de Zhan, uno que había estado llevando desde hace casi dos años sin siquiera darse cuenta.</p><p>Yibo volvió a entrar en la sala para ayudarla a salir, pero el tiempo de visita había concluido, y no podía hablar con Zhan. Con los ojos, sin embargo, Zhan le dijo a Yibo lo mucho que lo amaba y que no podía creer que había hecho algo tan asombroso por él. Con los ojos, Yibo le dijo a Zhan que lo amaba también.</p><p>Después de eso, Qin se convirtió en un visitante regular. Yibo tuvo que empezar a hacer un horario para que Qin y los padres de Zhan tuvieran tiempo suficiente para verlo, y Zhan se encontraba esperando el domingo durante toda la semana. Con la bendición de Qin, envió el manuscrito a algunos editores, y el segundo al que lo envió lo aceptó. Para un preso que enfrentaba años tras las rejas, la vida no podía ser mejor.</p><p>Excepto que podía serlo. Seis meses más tarde, un guardia se acercó y sacó a Zhan fuera de la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, diciendo que había una llamada urgente para él. Él se puso al teléfono y descubrió que Qin, Yibo, y la abogada de Zhan estaban en la línea en una llamada en conferencia. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Zhan.</p><p>Todos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente la abogada Na Yin les gritó a los demás para que se callaran y ella habló: —Zhan, tenemos una noticia sorprendente —dijo—. Tú sabes cómo tu madre me enseñó a seguir intentando todos los caminos para sacarte, no importa cuán descabellado pudiera ser.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Zhan. Sus padres eran muy persistentes, y sin duda tenían el dinero para gastar en sus esfuerzos por sacarlo de allí. Sin embargo, su abogada les había advertido que no tuvieran muchas esperanzas cuando las peticiones de clemencia y perdón casi nunca eran concedidas. Se las consideraba sólo una vez al año, y ya la de Zhan había sido rechazada sin comentarios una vez ya.</p><p>—Bueno, esta vez tenía un arma secreta —continuó.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Yo —dijo Qin en un murmullo.</p><p>La boca de Zhan se abrió con sorpresa. —¿Q...qué?</p><p>—Qin escribió una declaración en tu nombre —dijo la abogada—. Y entonces ella molestó a la oficina del gobernador con llamadas telefónicas durante semanas hasta que uno de sus asistentes acordaron establecer una reunión cara a cara.</p><p>—Pero...pero ¿por qué?</p><p>—He dejado ir mi enojo, Zhan —dijo Qin—. Ya has estado allí el tiempo suficiente. Y creo que puedes hacer mucho más bien fuera de esas paredes que en su interior.</p><p>Zhan apretó el teléfono, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.</p><p>—¿De qué están hablando?</p><p>Ahora, la abogada se hizo cargo. —Al parecer, el gobernador es un gran lector —dijo—. Es un gran fan de tu libro. Y convino en que tienes algo que compartir, que no debes estar encerrado por más tiempo. Así, entre el libro, Qin, y mi petición magistralmente redactada de clemencia, bien...</p><p>—¡Estás fuera, chico! —gritó Qin. Zhan se quedó helado. —¿Qué estoy qué?</p><p>—Tu pena ha sido conmutada —explicó su abogada—. El tiempo restante se te aplicará con libertad condicional y servicio comunitario, el gobernador quiere que vayas a las universidades en el estado y hables con los niños acerca de no conducir ebrio.</p><p>—Yo... yo...</p><p>—Vuelves a casa, Zhan —dijo Yibo, y cuando las mujeres aplaudieron y gritaron, Zhan cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo. «Casa», pensó. «Me voy a casa».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitulo VII Parte final dos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia, hasta aquí llega a su fín,  pronto nos volveremos a ver con algo nuevo sin duda alguna. Este capitulo va dedicado a nuestro querido Xiao Zhan que cumple sus 29 añitos. Este hombre no solo es hermoso por fuera, sino por dentro y le deseo mis mayores bendiciones. </p><p>Feliz cumpleaños Xiao Zhan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres semanas más tarde, diecinueve personas llegaron a la prisión para encontrarse con Zhan en su liberación. Su abogada estaba allí, y Qin, y sus padres, y familiares varios de todo el árbol genealógico. Zhan los abrazó a todos, los amaba a todos, estaba feliz de verlos a todos. Pero, en verdad, al único que realmente quería ver era a Yibo. Zhan lo tomó primero y lo mantuvo apretado, con ganas de hacer muchas más cosas, pero incapaz de hacer lo que realmente quería, con un cuarto lleno de miembros de la familia como público.</p><p>Más tarde, hubo una fiesta de bienvenida en el hotel más lujoso en Chongqing, con serpentinas y globos y música y baile, y para el momento en que el último invitado se había ido, eran más de las dos de la mañana. Pero cuando los padres de Zhan les dijeron que era hora de irse a casa, Zhan tomó la mano de Yibo y les dijo que siguieran adelante sin ellos. Necesitaba estar a solas con Yibo esta noche.</p><p>Con un uso rápido de una tarjeta de crédito más tarde, Zhan y Yibo se encontraban solos en una hermosa habitación con una cama grande y cómoda, y estaban uno abrazando al otro en el momento en que la puerta fue cerrada. Las chaquetas y corbatas y los zapatos y los calcetines salieron rápidamente a medida que tropezaban hacia la cama, besándose apasionadamente, y cuando aterrizaron sobre el colchón, Yibo se quejó ruidosamente. Zhan rompió el beso y sonrió. —Ahora lo descubriré.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yibo preguntó, jadeando.</p><p>—Cómo es el ruido que haces cuando puedes hacer tanto ruido como quieras, sin restricciones.</p><p>Yibo sonrió ampliamente, haciéndolos rodar de tal manera de dejar a Zhan arriba, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura. —No has oído nada todavía.</p><p>Zhan le dio un beso duro, disfrutando de la maraña de lenguas que no había sentido en ocho meses y ocho meses que se sentían como ochenta años. Arrancó la camisa de Yibo y lo presionó fuerte, con ganas de meterse en su piel, con ganas de tenerlo cerca y nunca dejarlo ir. Y Yibo arrancó la de él, aferrándose a su espalda desnuda, besándolo tan desesperadamente, tirando de él tan duro que Zhan sintió que su piel se calentaba debido a la presión.</p><p>Los cinturones, pantalones y ropa interior eran elementos totalmente innecesarios, y se tenían que ir ahora mismo. Pronto los dos hombres estaban completamente desnudos, rodando en la cama juntos, besándose tan fuerte y profundo como siempre lo habían hecho, cubriendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro con manos desesperadas y deseosas. Yibo se separó sólo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar lubricante y condones de sus pantalones, ahora descartados en el suelo, y Zhan levantó las piernas de Yibo sobre sus hombros cuando destapó la botella, vertiendo suficiente del líquido en sus dedos y luego tapó la boca de Yibo con un beso mientras introducía el primer dedo en el interior de Yibo.</p><p>—Más —jadeó Yibo, rompiendo el beso—. No juegues, Zhan. Te necesito ahora.</p><p>—Sí, señor —dijo Zhan, empujando el segundo dedo, trabajando dentro y fuera, moviéndolos, estirándolo. Yibo gemía debajo de él, yendo contra sus caderas hacia arriba sobre el colchón, moviéndose con la mano de Zhan. —Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermoso —susurró Zhan, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estás tan jodidamente hermoso! —gritó, y Yibo se rio, besándolo de nuevo.</p><p>—Te quiero dentro de mí —dijo cuando se rompió el beso, y Zhan dejó de reír de pronto, con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. —Hazme el amor, Zhan.</p><p>Zhan sólo pudo asentir sin aliento, sacando sus dedos de Yibo cuando Yibo abrió el condón y lo deslizó por la polla de Zhan.</p><p>Zhan recubrió el condón con lubricante y luego se movió hacia adelante, besando tiernamente a Yibo una vez más a medida que se alineaban y se presionó en el interior. —</p><p>Oh, Dios, Yibo—se lamentó, sin importarle qué tan fuerte estaba presionándose dentro.</p><p>A Yibo no parecía importarle tanto. —Zhan —gimió, agarrando los dos brazos de Zhan cuando él comenzó a moverse, meciendo sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de él—. Sí, bebé, justo así.</p><p>—Tan apretado, Yibo. Tan bueno.</p><p>—Zhan... Dios, extrañé esto... Te extrañé.</p><p>—Te extrañé tanto. —Zhan siguió moviéndose, empujando aún, y era tan perfecto, tan perfecto—. Te amo — susurró, y Yibo abrió los ojos.</p><p>—Te amo también —dijo.</p><p>Se besaron y besaron y besaron. Y las manos de Yibo se deslizaron abajo, metiendo más profundo a Zhan en su interior, y la mano de Zhan encontró la polla de Yibo, que estaba muy dura, y la acarició una vez, dos, tres veces. Estaban más allá de las palabras ahora, jadeando y gimiendo y besándose y amándose, tan enamorados. Y cuando se corrieron, lo hicieron juntos, y Yibo gritó alto, y Zhan se estremeció con un profundo gemido y se desplomaron juntos, para respirar profundo, respirando uno sobre el otro.</p><p>Un momento después, Zhan se levantó, tratando de salirse, pero Yibo lo detuvo. —No —dijo en voz baja, tirando de Zhan hacia abajo sobre él—. Sólo quédate. Quédate ahí. Te he querido aquí, de esta manera, por...</p><p>—¿Ocho meses?</p><p>Yibo hizo una pausa. —Creo que... por toda mi vida.</p><p>Zhan sonrió, cerrando los ojos, acurrucándose más cerca. —Sí —dijo—. Yo también.</p><p>Por la mañana, Zhan se despertó con el cuerpo desnudo de Yibo enredado en torno a él. Mirando el reloj, vio que eran más de las diez de la mañana, era la primera vez que se había acostado tan tarde en los dos años desde que había llegado a la cárcel. Yibo abrió los ojos soñolientos y le sonrió, y el aliento de Zhan quedó atrapado de la misma manera que sucedió cuando por primera vez había visto sonreír a Yibo, lo que le pareció mucho tiempo atrás. «Tan hermoso», pensó.</p><p>De repente, recordó que no tenía que guardar el secreto más, y él sonrió y tocó la cara de Yibo</p><p>—Tan hermoso —dijo.</p><p>Yibo lo jaló más cerca y lo besó. Su aliento era el rancio de la mañana, y su piel estaba pegajosa por los esfuerzos de la noche anterior, pero Zhan cayó sobre su amante y lo mantuvo apretado, lo besó profundamente, sonriendo ampliamente. Y era perfecto. Él estaba en casa. Tenía a Yibo. Y nacía un nuevo día.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>